Bonus Track
by Sky Yuu
Summary: (HUMOR/FRIENDSHIP/HAEHYUK/REMAKE) Donghae mencoba untuk menolong pemuda itu, bahkan sampai memberikan napas buatan. Haehyuk-Remake. Original Novel by Koshigaya Osamu. (LONG HIATUS)
1. summary

**Bonus Track**

 **Original Novel by Koshigaya Osamu**

Remake by Michiko Yuki [Mee, Sky Yuu]

Cast: Lee Donghae – Lee Hyukjae, etc.

Lenght: Chapter

Rating: T

Genre(s): Humor maybe (?), sedikit misteri, Friendship, Fantasy, Horror tapi agak engga (?)

 _Bonus Track_

 _Aku sendiri pun terkejut._

 _Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi hantu dan bergentayangan._

Lee Donghae bekerja pada sebuah restoran hamburger besar di kotanya. Suatu malam, saat ia pulang kerja sambil mengendarai mobilnya, ia menjadi saksi tabrak lari. Sebuah mobil sport hitam melaju dengan kencang, meninggalkan seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil tergeletak di jalanan di tengah hujan.

Donghae –sapaannya- mencoba untuk menolong pemuda itu, bahkan sampai memberikan napas buatan. Namun semua sudah terlambat. Semalam suntuk ia harus memberikan pernyataan di kantor polisi. Karena hal itu, Donghae demam tinggi dan bahkan berhalusinasi. Pemuda korban tabrak lari itu muncul di kamarnya, tidur-tiduran di atas sofanya, dan bahkan berbuat usil!

Tapi, apa itu benar-benar hanya halusinasi? Halusinasi itu sendiri _sih_ mengaku kalau ia adalah hantu…

 _Kadang bonus track itu sendiri malah lebih baik_

 _dibandingkan dengan keseluruhan album._

Notes:

Curhat dikit. Hhe

Ini iseng-iseng ditengah suasana liburan panjang yang masih berjalan, mencoba buat nulis sesuatu.

Awalnya pengen nulis ' **asdfghjkl** ' dengan ide yg ada di otak, tapi stuck ditengah jalan. *you know what I mean xD

Setelah buka-buka lemari, ternyata nemu novel kesukaan. Bonus Track.

Ini remake –bisa dibilang begitu- pertama yg di post.

Ini bukan 'FF YANG TERINSPIRASI DARI….'

Ini cuma ngeganti nama tokoh doang sih dari novel aslinya. Isinya SAMA seperti yng tertulis di dalam novel. tanpa berusaha untuk mengurangi ataupun menambahi. Tapi mungkin untuk kedepannya ada pengurangan dan penambahan SEDIKIT untuk menyesuaikan cast.

Takut kalau ganti alurnya, nanti saya bingung sendiri. Kebiasaan buruk saya ini yang selalu melenceng dari ide awal. Jujur, susah buat nulis tulisan yang 'berat'. Saya cuma lancar nulis dalam 'genre dan rating kesayangan tanpa konflik' aja kayanya. Kebukti, semua selesai, tuntas, ya walaupun gaje xD

kadang kalau baca tulisan-tulisan teman-teman author lain, saya suka komentarin diri sendiri, _ini loh, isi ceritanya bagus, jangan nulis yang itu-itu mulu_. Astagaaaa, saya butuh obat untuk pencuci otak sepertinya. orz help meee

Ini rating aman, ok. belum bisa post remake dari manga-manga 'genre kesayangan'. xD

Ada beberapa manga OS ataupun yang bervolume-volume itu yang sudah di narasikan sih, tapi masih ngerasa engga ngefeel pas baca sendiri. Cuma bisa nahan diri biar engga banting laptop, _kenapa susah sekali mempertahankan feel dari manga aslinya_ ToT

Masih susah untuk menarasikan gambar-gambar hitam-putih penuh ekspresi dan perasaan itu. Jadi mencoba menulis kembali Bonus Track ini dengan cast HaeHyuk.

Ini novel lama sih sebenernya. Tahun 2014 *lama engga sih itu*. Tapi saya suka. Kalau baca novel ini itu saya jadi kebayang Donghae sama Eunhyuk. Haha. Lol. Astaga. Saya tidak bisa lepas dari ajusi2 SJ

Ini novel ada 13 chapter, saya bolak-balik, satu chapter tapi sekitar 30-40 halaman. Kaget saya, sist. Sepanjang itukah satu chapter? Tolong beritahu saya kakak~. saya, bagaimana harus menulisnya ulang? Satu chapter di jadiin dua part? atau langsung/ baru pertama nulis yg seperti ini sih ToT

Tergantung sikon saya, mungkin agak lambat untuk penulisannya, karena beberapa kesibukan selama liburan ToT tapi mungkin ini lebih cepat karena tinggal nulis ulang. Hhe.

Mungkin ada yang sudah baca novel ini? Sependapatkah dengan daku? :D

Kalau yang belum baca, bisa beli bukunya di toko buku terdekat :))

Atau baca Bonus Track versi haehyuk saja xD becanda becanda, lebih baik dari novel aslinya. Ini hanya bentuk ff haehyuk. Tidak bermaksud untuk tujuan lain.

p.s.

dengan senang hati menerima saran-kritik dari teman-teman. kalau respon positif semangat nulisnya menggebu-nggebu nanti :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonus Track**

 **Original Novel by Koshigaya Osamu**

Chapter 1.

Gerimis yang mulai turun sejak tadi sore berubah deras seiring bergantinya hari.

Butir-butir air hujan tak henti-hentinya menghantam kaca depan mobil. _Wiper_ mengusap terpaan hujan dari kaca depan mobil tanpa jeda.

Dengan enggan, pemuda tampan bernama Lee Donghae menjalankan mobilnya sambil memandangi hujan deras itu. Tujuannya adalah rumahnya, sebuah apartemen tipe studio. Saat ini, Donghae baru saja pulang kerja.

Terkadang rasa kantuk menyerang. Saat dia merasa mengantuk, Donghae akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berbicara sendiri dengan suara yang cukup keras sampai dapat terdengar dari luar mobil. Baginya, berbicara sendiri di dalam mobil ketika pulang kerja adalah salah satu cara untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya, sekaligus penghilang rasa stress yang bertumpuk akibat beban pekerjaan.

Malam itu, Donghae terus-menerus berbicara sendirian. Saat sedang menyetir, biasanya dia melontarkan kalimat-kalimat singkat, misalnya, menimpali siaran info lalu lintas di radio "Oh, begitu ya." Atau mengumpat kasar "Bahaya, dasar bodoh!" pada mobil yang memaksa menyalip. Namun, terkadang dia pun melontarkan kata-kata ngawur, seperti: "Bukan, bukan! Itu hanya salah paham!". Dan menurut analisisnya sendiri, semakin banyak stres yang menumpuk pada dirinya, kicauannya akan semakin tidak karuan.

Malam ini belum seberapa, dia bisa lebih parah dari ini. padahal dia sedang tidak mabuk, tapi dia tiba-tiba bernyanyi asal-asalan, "Umbabbaa… umbabbaa… ubaubauba…" saat dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Pokoknya, kalau dia tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti itu, otaknya bisa berasap karena berbagai masalah yang dia hadapi selama seharian penuh. Karena itu, Donghae bernyanyi untuk mengalihkan suasana hatinya. Mungkin seorang lelaki dewasa yang bernyanyi dengan kata-kata dan melodi yang ngawur bisa dibilang sangat aneh. Namun, kalau hal itu dilakukan di jalanan yang sepi pada malam hari, sepertinya biasa saja. Toh tidak akan ada yang mendengar.

Tapi, jangan salah sangka. Saat dia sedang bekerja, Donghae sama sekali tidak bernyanyi atau berbicara sendirian seperti itu. Dia tak punya tenaga lebih untuk berbicara sendiri atau berceloteh ngawur karena kepalanya dipenuhi oleh pekerjaan, serta harus melawan rasa lemas dan lesu akibat bangun tidur.

Selagi suara hujan dari luar mobil dan ocehan Donghae silih berganti saling menimpali, _speaker_ mobil mengalunkan siaran radio FM. Siaran itu tengah memutarkan lagu terbaru yang menjadi _hits_ akhir-akhir ini. Namun, sepertinya Donghae tidak tertarik. Bukannya dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan musik, tapi semenjak dia bekerja, Donghae bahkan hampir tidak pernah lagi mendengarkan musik. Di rumah tempat asalnya, tumpukan koleksi CD dia biarkan tergeletak begitu saja. Hanya saja, ya itu tadi, semenjak pemuda ini mulai bekerja, jangankan mendengar koleksi CD, menyentuhnya saja sudah tidak pernah lagi.

Donghae lulus dari universitas sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai kantor masih tergolong sebentar. Oleh karena itu, waktu luang yang diberikan kepadanya sangat sedikit. Setelah pulang ke rumah atau saat libur pun, yang bisa Donghae lakukan hanyalah mencuci baju dan tidur. Karena itu, dia sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kurang produktif seperti mendengarkan musik.

Walau demikian, saat zaman kuliah kuliah dulu –kesannya lama sekali, padahal dia baru saja lulus– Donghae beberapa kali pergi ke konser musik. Selama lima tahun (dari persiapan masuk kuliah dan selama menjadi mahasiswa), koleksi CD musiknya mungkin lebih dari ratusan keping. Itu belum termasuk yang dia pinjam dari teman dan yang dia pinjam dari penyewaan CD. Namun, bukan berarti dia hanya terpaku pada musik saja. Donghae bisa menulis kata 'menonton olahraga' dengan penuh percaya diri pada kolom 'hobi' di daftar riwayat hidupnya. Hanya menonton sih, tidak melakukannya.

Layaknya mahasiswa biasa, dia juga memainkan _game_ setiap hari. Terkadang dia juga bolos kuliah untuk menonton film murah di bioskop saat ada obral tiket. Selain itu, Donghae bekerja sambilan tiga kali seminggu. Dia sangat sering memanfaatkan liburan musim panas untuk pergi bersama teman kampusnya atau teman di tempat kerja sambilannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kapan Donghae memiliki waktu untuk belajar? Baginya, yang terpenting adalah dia bisa lulus dari universitas. Meskipun sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan untuk bersenang-senang, tapi bisa dibilang dia puas, karena dia melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan yang di sukainya. Ya, begitulah kira-kira masa kuliah seorang Lee Donghae.

Masa kuliahnya adalah masa lalunya. Segalanya berubah dalam sekejap saat dia mulai bekerja. Perusahaan tempat Donghae bekerja merupakan pengembang industri hamburger yang sangat ternama. Hanya menyebut namanya saja pasti semua orang akan mengetahui secara langsung.

Saat masih mencari pekerjaan, banyak yang berkata bahwa pekerjaan di perusahaan hamburger itu sangat sulit. Namun, Donghae yakin bahwa yang namanya pekerjaan semuanya juga keras. Dengan rasa senang karena membayangkan kalau dia tidak perlu melamar-lamar lagi, tanpa pikir panjang Donghae memutuskan untuk masuk ke perusahaan itu setelah mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa dia diterima. Namun, setelah itu Donghae berpikir bahwa keputusannya itu sangat bodoh. Sama seperti para korban kapal karam yang terdampar di atas sekoci yang merasa kehausan, lalu meminum air laut yang asin untuk menghilangkan dahaga.

Jam kerjanya bukan main. Sekitar 10 jam sehari. Jika sibuk seperti hari Sabtu-Minggu, bisa-bisa mencapai dua belas jam atau seharian penuh. Gajinya tetap, tidak ada tambahan untuk jam lembur. Mereka yang berkata bahwa uang lembur akan dibayar, semua itu hanya basa-basi semata.

Deskripsi pekerjaannya sendiri sudah jelas, 'membuat dan memasarkan makanan, seperti hamburger'. Walaupun Donghae adalah pegawai tetap, dia tidak bisa duduk diam di dalam kantor administrasi restoran. Dia harus berkeliling selama tujuh sampai delapan jam sehari di restoran untuk mengawasi para pekerja paruh waktu. Berkeliling, memutar otak, menaruh perhatian pada setiap sudut restoran. Hal itu mengakibatkan semangat dan vitalitas Donghae seperti tersedot karena terus diforsir di tahun pertamanya.

Begitulah kehidupan sehari-seharinya sekarang. Setelah semua pekerjaan beres dan meninggalkan tempat kerja, seluruh jiwa dan raganya terasa lelah. Tidak terlalu parah juga sebenarnya. Namun, karena semua itu, Donghae menjadi tidak punya tenaga lagi utuk bereaksi terhadap lagu yang didengarnya. Semua itu hanya semata-mata untuk mengusir rasa kantuk sewaktu menyetir.

Sepertinya hujan tidak akan segera berhenti. Jalanan yang dilewati Donghae adalah jalanan tua dan sempit yang bahkan tidak ada garis tengahnya. Tidak ada juga trotoar di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan itu. Dan memang tak ada orang yang mau berjalan di sana.

Di samping hamparan bunga liar yang seolah menyelimuti tanah di sisi kiri jalanan itu terdapat sebuah lereng, di sisi lereng tersebut mengalirlah sebuah sungai kecil. Jalan itu mengikuti bentuk sungai yang berkelok-kelok. Banyak mobil yang berpacu diatas 30 km/jam dari batas kecepatan maksimal, padahal jalanan ini sempit dan hanya bisa dilalui dua mobil jika mau bersusah payah. Terdapat peringatan yang di pasang di kedua sisi jalan untuk berhati-hati. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya sebuah tulisan lalu saja. Beberapa kali Donghae mendapati mobil yang knalpotnya dimodifikasi sampai suaranya berdebam hingga ke jantung, menggunakan seluruh jalur untuk melakukan atraksi _out-in-out_ dengan gesitnya.

Donghae bisa dikatakan sebagai pengemudi yang baik dan bijak, tidak seperti pengemudi ugal-ugalan seperti itu. Sejak mobil dikirim oleh diler mobil, Donghae tidak pernah menambahkan aksesoris apapun pada mobil kecilnya itu. dia juga tidak pernah membuat mobilnya menderu lebih kencang dari biasanya. Kecepatannya mobilnya juga 'hanya' sampai 10 km/jam di atas batas maksimal aturan lalu lintas. Donghae juga melambatkan laju mobilnya sebelum berbelok. Meskipun cara menyetir Donghae lebih cocok dibilang 'gaya mengemudi orang yang tidak percaya diri' dibandingkan dengan 'gaya mengemudi orang dewasa yang elegan', tapi, yah, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hingga saat ini Donghae tidak pernah terlibat dalam kecelakaan dan tidak pernah melanggar peraturan lalu lintas.

Dari kaca spion dalam, terpantul dua buah titik cahaya. Cahaya itu menyorot dengan sangat menyilaukan, lalu mobil itu berusaha membuat mobil Donghae minggir. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara derum mobil yang mengintimidasi.

"Oke, oke! Aku tahu!"

Karena gugup, Donghae berbicara sendiri. Dia lalu menyalakan lampu _hazard_ dan meminggirkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan.

Tanpa menunggu sampai mobil Donghae benar-benar berhenti, mobil yang ada di belakangnya itu pun melesat, menyalip dari samping mobil Donghae. Bahkan jarak kaca spion kedua mobil itu tidak sampai dua puluh senti. Jelas-jelas memprovokasi. Bahkan musik _dance_ yang identik dengan mobil jenis ini pun terdengar dari jendelanya yang terbuka.

"Dasar bodoh! Kecelakan baru tahu rasa kau!"

Dengan wajah merengut, Donghae mengumpat mobil yang tampak semakin menjauh. Mobil tadi adalah sebuah mobil _sport_ dengan badan mobil yang dimodifikasi menjadi lebih pendek, dan kaca belakangya yang dilapisi _smoke film_ sehingga tidak terlihat jelas apa yang ada di dalamnya. Namun, bisa ditebak jika ada dua orang di dalamnya. Warna cat mobilnya hitam atau metalik gelap, Donghae tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena jalanan yang gelap. Plat mobilnya juga tidak terbaca karena dipasangi penutup warna ungu untuk mengelabui ORBIS ( _traffic enforcement camera._ Dalam bahasa latin berarti mata. Alat patroli otomatis untuk mengidentifikasi mobil yang mengebut dengan sensor kecepatan dan kamera).

"Celakalah kau! Celaka dan matilah kau! Demi ketentraman dunia ini!"

Sambil melontarkan kata-kata tajam, Donghae kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Kata-katanya sangat bertolak belakang dengan gayanya menyetir. Ck.

Dadanya dipenuhi rasa kesal. Mobilnya terus menyusuri jalan sempit nan datar yang gelap karena hampir tidak ada lampu jalan di kedua sisinya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan lebih dari pukul dua malam. Selain mobil yang menyalip tadi, jangankan mobil lain dari arah berlawanan, tanda-tanda kehidupan saja tak ada. Sesekali Donghae mengalihkan lampu mobilnya menjadi lampu _highbeam_ , lalu mematiskan apa yang ada di depan mobilnya.

Setahun setelah di terima di perusahaannya, Donghae dengan sesuka hati membeli sebuah mobil berukuran kecil untuk merayakan tepat satu tahun dia bekerja di perusahaan. Hal itu sekitar satu tahun lebih dua bulan yang lalu. Dengan 36 kali angsuran. Donghae meluncurkan mobil _matic_ -nya itu di tengah terpaan hujan.

Bahan bakarnya irit. Dari eksrteriornya yang nyaman dan ringkas, tidak terbayang ruang dalam mobilnya yang cukup luas. Badan mobilnya juga ramping, bahkan seorang tuan putri yang baru mendapat SIM kemarin saja pun bisa mengendarainya dengan mudah. Apa lagi yang kurang? Sambil menggenggam kemudi, Donghae tersenyum pahit dan berbicara sendiri dalam hatinya. Mobil seperti ini yang paling nyaman.

Walau dia terus-terusan tersenyum, tapi tangannya tidak pernah beristirahat dan terus memegang kemudi. Kakinya terus mengendalikan pedal rem dan pedal gas berganti-ganti dengan perlahan. Jalanan ini merupakan jalanan yang biasa Donghae lalui, sehingga otak Donghae sudah hafal betul karakter jalan ini.

Jalanan sempit dan gelap ini sebentar lagi akan segera bertemu dengan jalan protokol. Dengan dua jalur yang seluruhnya diterangi cahaya lampu, tampak bagaikan dunia yang berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan jalanan tua yang mengikuti lekuk sungai ini. Jalan protokol itu mengelilingi pusat kota dengan panjang empat puluh kilometer. Pada jam-jam seperti ini pun lalu lintas kendaraan tidak kunjung berkurang, di sepanjang sisi jalan berbaris minimarket dan restoran keluarga yang buka 24 jam.

Jika berbelok ke kiri dari jalan protokol, sampailah pada bangunan tempat tinggal Donghae. Tinggal sebentar lagi.

BRAAAK!

Pada malam yang sedang hujan ini, dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi keras yang tidak wajar. Bunyi yang berasal dari arah depan itu mirip dengan bunyi tembakan yang ada di film atau drama televisi. Namun, Donghae merasakan bunyi itu lebih berat dan bernada rendah.

Di pinggiran kota seperti ini, sangat tidak mungkin ada yang namanya bunyi tembakan.

 _Ah, hari Rabu ya, sebaiknya aku ke restoran sebentar_ , pikir Donghae mengalihkan perhatian.

Donghae beranggapan bahwa bunyi itu pasti bukan apa-apa. Belum sempat gaung bunyi itu lenyap, pikiran Donghae sudah dipenuhi hal-hal lainnya.

Dalam kepalanya, Donghae telah menjatuhkan pilihan pada restoran terdekat.

Setelah melewati tikungan S tajam, Donghae memikirkan apa yang akan dibelinya nanti, sepaket nasi yang lengkap dengan berbagai macam lauknya. Setelah tikungan itu, pinggiran sungai sudah dilapisi beton, sehingga bunga liarpun tidak tumbuh di atasnya dan membuat pemandangan jadi cukup lenggang.

Dalam kesunyian, mobil Donghae berbelok ke kiri mengikuti bentuk sungai. Saat tu terlihat dua titik cahaya merah sekitar empat ratus meter di depan mobil Donghae. Cahaya itu berkedip-kedip dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Dengan segera Donghae mengenali bahwa cahaya itu adalah lampu rem mobil.

"Hm?"

Donghae mencondongkan kepalanya. Dia tidak begitu yakin karena jalanan malam yang gelap, tapi mobil yang berhenti itu tampak seperti mobil berwarna gelap yang menyalipnya tadi.

"Wah, wah.. ada apa ini?"

 _Apa dia sedang menungguku?_ Pikir Donghae. Jangan-jangan saat menyalip tadi ada yang tidak mereka sukai, lalu sengaja menunggu dan mengagetkan dan meninggalkan kesan buruk.

"Ayolah, jangan ganggu aku!"

Lampu mobil yang menyala merah seolah memberi sugesti bahwa ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan yang akan segera terjadi. Di zaman sekarang ini, suara klakson saja bisa berlanjut ke kasus pembunuhan. Perasaan Donghae mulai tidak enak. Pikirannya yang sejak tadi melayang ke paket nasi dan lauk seolah-olah ditarik paksa kembali ke kenyataan. Daun telinga Donghae perlahan memanas.

Belakangan ini, banyak orang yang menyembunyikan pisau lipat atau pipa besi di dalam mobil. Dilihat dari cara mengemudikan mobil yang ugal-ugalan, tidak aneh kalau pengemudi mobil yang berhenti itu juga membawa benda-benda mematikan.

Donghae menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya jauh di bawah batas maksimal dan melaju di atas jalan dengan hati-hati. Kalau saja ada persimpangan jalan, Donghae berniat menggunakannya untuk menghindar. Sayangnya, itu hanya _kalau saja_. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Donghae mengunci seluruh pintu mobil.

Terpikir pula untuk berhenti beberapa saat hingga mobil itu pergi. Namun, jarak antara kedua mobil itu kian menyempit hingga sekitar dua ratus meter saja. _Kalau berhenti sekarang akan dikira memancing lawan_ , pikir Donghae. Akhirnya Donghae tetap menjalankan mobilnya dengan perlahan.

"Eh? Tunggu!" Donghae berbisik. "Apakah mogok?"

Perasaan Donghae yang tadinya dipenuhi awan gelap prasangka, kini sedikit cerah. Donghae tidak tahu apakah mobil itu mogok atau kehabisan bahan bakar. Namun,sepertinya mobil itu sedang mengalami kesulitan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sangatlah aneh untuk menunggu mobil Donghae setelah beberapa kilometer hanya untuk marah-marah. Kalau memang mogok, apakah sebaiknya di bantu? Atau ambil pilihan termudah saja: tidak usah dihiraukan dan terus melaju?

Dalam waktu singkat, Donghae memikirkan begitu banyak hal.

 _Sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau ada yang sedang kesusahan sebaiknya ditolong bukan?_

Selagi berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba potongan adegan peran antagonis dalam film-film mulai berterbangan dalam kepalanya. Niat baik yang dibalas dengan pukulan atau todongan pistol. Donghae sedikit gemetar memikirkan hal itu. Terdengar klasik. Namun, 'klask' itu berarti, cara tersebut sangat ampuh untuk digunakan baik dulu ataupun sekarang.

Donghae tiba-tiba bergetar ketakutan. Kalau hanya di bioskop atau televisi tidak ada apa-apanya, tapi kalau kalau Donghae berada di posisi serupa di dunia nyata, tatapan aktor penjahat yang dipenuhi maksud kejam pun seolah menjadi kenyataan.

"Ah! Entahlah!"

Karena terlalu takut, Donghae sampai berbicara dengan nada yang agak tinggi untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, lalu ia pun menginjak pedal gas. Donghae menambah kecepatan mobilnya dengan mulus. Kini jaraknya dengan mobil berwarna gelap itu hanya tinggal seratus meter. Dekat sekali hingga Donghae bisa melihat pantulan lampu rem yang menyala merah.

Donghae sampai pada jarak di mana dia tidak bisa kabur atau bersembunyi lagi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan apa rencananya. Kalau memang sedang beruntung, Donghae bisa terus melaju seperti sekarang. Namun, Donghae akan berhenti hanya kalau si pengemudi meminta bantuan. Donghae sedikit membuka jendela mobilnya. Dia berpikir tidak apa-apa kalau hanya sekedar mencuri dengar apa yang sedang terjadi.

Donghae memantapkan hatinya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan siap untuk berhenti. Namun, belum usai dia menghela napas, tiba-tiba mobil itu melaju begitu saja.

"Hah?"

Mobil itu mempercepat lajunya dan menimbulkan percikan air.

"Oi, oi, oi!"

Dengan kecepatan penuh, mungkin 100 km/jam, mobil itu membelok ke tikungan dengan mulus. Mungkin akan lain cerita jika yang membelok itu Donghae. Kata mulus mungkin hanya sebuah angan saja.

Mobil itu menuju ke balik kerumunan bunga liar yang tumbuh tinggi sampai seperti pagar. Rumput yang lebat segera menelan cahaya merah lampu mobil itu. Bunyi knalpot yang menderu, semakin lama semakin melemah, lenyap tertelan suara hujan.

Donghae memperlambat laju mobilnya. Meregangkan otot lehernya. Mobil tadi pergi begitu saja, tidak ada masalah. Lalu muncullah gambaran dalam benak Donghae yang membuat dia paham.

"Oh, dia tadi sedang menelpon." Ujarnya sok tahu.

"Yaampun, membuat orang khawatir saja." ia hanya menduga-duga. Intinya, pengemudi itu menghentikan mobilnya sejenak hanya untuk melakukan hal yang susah dilakukan kalau dia sedang mengemudi. Seperti dirinya, yang juga berhenti menyetir ketika menerima telepon atau sejenisnya.

Donghae menghembuskan napas panjang dari hidungnya, kemudian mengendurkan otot tangan dan wajahnya. Raut wajahnya sangat tidak karuan. Perpaduan antara raut wajah seperti ingin tertawa dan raut wajah kesusahan.

Donghae malu dengan sifat penakutnya yang berlebih ini. Usianya sudah menginjak 26 tahun tapi ketakutan seperti anak anjing.

Donghae yang mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya, berdecak dan kembali mendesah.

Tak lama, Donghae melewati tempat dimana mobil berwarna gelap tadi berhenti.

Dari arah berlawanan, tiba-tiba tampak payung plastik dalam keadaan terbuka dan sesuatu yang mirip dengan mayat anjing menggelinding di jalanan.

Donghae mendadak menginjak pedal rem kira-kira lima belas meter setelah mobilnya melewati benda tadi.

Laju mobilnya tidak terlalu cepat. namun, tetap saja, mengerem mendadak seperti ini membuat pantat Donghae terangkat dari jok mobil.

"Apa itu benar anjing?"

Sudah tengah malam, hujan pula, jarak pandang memburuk. Walau hanya dalam waktu singkat, Donghae sadar bahwa sinar lampu mobilnya mengenai sesuatu.

Mobil Donghae telah berhenti sepenuhnya. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari gagang kemudi, Donghae menoleh lalu memicingkan mata ke arah kegelapan. Tepatnya ke arah sesuatu tadi.

Dia tidak memastikan apa sebenarnya hal yang dilihatnya tadi. lelaki itu menganggap benda itu adalah seekor anjing karena tergeletak tak berdaya mirip anjing. Tapi, apa benar itu anjing? Jika iya, maka anjing itu berbadan cukup besar. Sepertinya panjangnya lebih dari satu meter.

Kalau bukan anjing, apa lagi yang bisa terpikirkan?

Kotak kardus? Gulungan selimut?

Seketika sebuah kemungkinan terngiyang dalam benaknya, "Apa mungkin…".

Donghae ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya meskipun ia hanya bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Donghae mengintip dari kaca spion dalam. Jalanan itu tidak diterangi lampu sama sekali sehingga begitu gelap. Tentu saja, tak terlihat apapun. Namun, jika mata dikerahkan sekuat tenaga, akan terlihat cahaya lampu rem berwarna merah yang menerangi jalan juga sebagian dari jalanan yang sempit itu terlihat tak wajar.

Donghae tidak bisa melihat lebih banyak lagi dari kaca spion dalam yang kecil. Dia memutar bagian atas badannya, berbalik, dan memandang melalui jendela belakang.

Walau terlihat gelap dan sedang hujan, Donghae bisa memastikan ada sesuatu yang tergeletak membujur dan menghalangi bagian jalan arah berlawanan. Di depan benda itu terdapat payung transparan yang gagangnya menghadap ke atas, terayun perlahan.

Donghae kembali berbalik ke depan, lalu menutup rapat matanya.

Manusia.

Donghae sangat yakin. Ukurannya terlalu besar untuk seekor anjing. Lagi pula, mana ada anjing yang memakai celana jins?

"ini kecelakaan! Kecelakaan! Kecelakaan!"

Donghae terbawa oleh perkataannya sendiri dan langsung keluar dari mobil. _Yang penting lihat dulu keadaannya!_ pikir Donghae yang kepalanya dipenuhi dorongan untuk menyelamatkan, sampai-sampai dia tidak memikirkan hal lain. Bahkan dia hampir lupa menarik rem dan melepas sabuk pengamanan. Donghae hanya berlari tanpa memkirkan apa akibatnya.

Jasnya basah kuyup akibat hujan yang begitu deras. Baru terpikirkan oleh Donghae, dia bisa mencapai ke tempat itu dengan lebih cepat dan tidak perlu berhujan-hujanan kalau dia memundurkan mobilnya. Namun, sudah terlambat. Sekarang Donghae telah sampai tepat di sebelah sosok itu.

Donghae berdiri beberapa langkah di depan sosok itu. Dian tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena minimnya penerangan yang hanya berasal dari lampu rem mobil yang jaraknya sekitar sepuluh meter. Namun, Donghae meyakini satu hal yang memang benar, sosok itu memang manusia. Tubuhnya tergeletak dalam keadaan mata masih terbuka.

Hati Donghae bergejolak karena sampai detik ini Donghae belum pernah melihat mayat secara langsung sekalipun. Donghae terpaku sejenak. Donghae berpikir bahwa mungkin pemuda tu masih bernapas. Dia pun mencoba berbicara dengannya.

"permisi…" suaranya sangat gemetaran keluar dari tenggorokannya. "permisi, apa anda mendengar saya?"

Namun, yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan berbalut kegelapan.

"anda kecelakaan? Di tabrak?" Donghae terus mencoba berbicara. Tapi dia seperti berbicara dengan sebuah boneka. Tak ada satupun jawaban. Namun, masih ada kemungkinan bahwa sosok itu masih hidup, hanya hilang kesadaran.

Perlahan, Donghae mendekati sosok itu dengan kaki yang berusaha berjongkok tanpa melihat wajah sang pemuda.

Donghae memeriksa denyut nadi sosok itu. Donghae menggenggam pergelangan tangan knan pemuda itu. Tangan tidak bertenaga itu terasa berat dan sangat lunak. Masih tarasa rasa hangat pada tangan pemuda itu walau tubuhnya di guyur air hujan. Donghae memeriksa dengan seksama.

"SIAL!"

Donghae memuntahkan umpatan itu sembari melepaskan pergelangan tangan yang digenggamnya. Denyut nadi yang seharusnya terasa di ujung jarinya, sama sekali tidak ada.

Biarpun begitu, Donghae tidak menyerah. Dia mundur dengan hati-hati lalu berputar ke sebelah kiri pemuda itu. Untuk memastikan detak jantung. Tapi hasilnya masih sama. Tidak terdengar apa-apa. _Mungkin karena suara hujan, jadi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya_ , pikirnya. Tapi setelah didengarkan selama dua puluh detk, jantung pemuda itu memang tidak berdetak sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Donghae merasa pemuda yang terbujur itu seperti sedang menatap ke arahnya. Khayalan tak masuk akal melintas begitu saja. Donghae merasa lehernya kaku seketika. Dengan panik, Donghae berusaha mematiskan khayalannya tapi terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda itu menatap hampa dengan posisi yang seperti dengan ditemukan.

Donghae merasa dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan, jadi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah pemuda itu. mungkin umurnya sekitar dua puluhan.

Pemuda itu terlihat seperti anak muda yang bisa dijumpai di mana-mana. Hanya saja matanya yang tanpa cahaya itu menyatakan bahwa dia telah menjadi mayat. Butiran hujan mengikuti lekuk permukaan bola matanya yang terbelalak, lalu menetes dari ujung mata, seperti sedang menangis.

"Bagaimana in?" Donghae bergumamm dengan suara yang gemetar.

 _Mungkin kalau diberi napas buatan, pemuda ini akan bernapas kembali._

Secercah harapan muncul, pikirnya. _Setidakanya aku pernah belajar sedikit tentang P3K waktu SMA._ Namun….

"aku tidak mungkin bisa!"

Donghae tahu betul, dia tidka bisa mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menempelkan mulutnya dengan mulut mayat itu. dia bukanlah pahlawan penyelaat yang pemberani seperti di film-film. Jangankan menyelamatkan, membayangkan dia akan bertemu dengan situasi seperti ini pun tidak pernah.

Bagaimana kalau masih bisa tertolong? Jika dia bimbang seperti ini, nyawa yang seharusnya bisa tertolong akan melayang begitu saja.

Masih dalam keadaan berlutut, Donghae menatap wajah pemuda itu sekali lagi. umurnya kira-kira lima tahun lebih muda dari Donghae. Raut wajahnya tidak terlihat kesakitan. Dia seperti orang yang sedang tersesatdan kehilangan arah.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda mobil lain yang melintas. Sepertinya Donghae harus menghadapi hal ini sendirian.

Donghae mengernyitkan wajahnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah korban. Mungkin ini sudah terlambat, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk berdiam diri. Setidaknya sekarang, dia harus memberi napas buatan.

Donghae mendongakkan dahi dan dagu korban dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Sambil menahan keinginan untuk kbur, Donghae menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Dia meluruskan leher korban untuk memastikan adanya jalan udara.

"Sialan! Baiklah akan kulakukan!"

Donghae membuang rasa takutnyadan mulai menarik napas. Bibirnya dengan bibir sang emuda mulai menempel. Lalu, Donghae mengalirkan udara ke dalam paru-paru pemuda tersebut. Donghae meniupkan udara dengan gayanya sendiri sambil mengingat-ingat saat latihan dengan boneka manusia.

Ketika sekitar lima kali melakukan napas buatan, dan tetap tidak ada respons dari pemuda itu, Donghae seakan ingin menyerah. Tetapi kemudan da teringat bahwa semestinya dia juga menekan-nekan jantungnya.

Donghae menggenggam punggung tangan kirinya dengan telapak tangan kanan, lalu meletakkannya di bagian atas dada korban. Untuk melakukan serangkaian hal seperti itu, ada aturannya. Sayangnya, hampir semua ingatan tentang hal itu tak ada yang tersisa. Apa boleh buat, Donghae hanya mengira-ngira saja untuk menekan dada korban. Sambil terus menekan, Donghae baru menyesal sekarang, kenapa dulu dia tidak lebih serius saat pelajaran pertolongan pertama.

Setelah melakukan teknik napas buatan kesekian kalinya, Donghae baru menyadari bahwa dari bagian bawah kepala korban mengucur darah dengan jumlah yang tidak terkira.

"Uwaaaaaaaa….!"

Donghae bergidik menjauh, dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk pada permukaan jalan yang basah. Luka yang sangat fatal jika ada darah sebanyak itu.

"sudah meninggal…"

Kini Donghae mantap dengan penilaiannya. Tak ada keraguan lagi, pemuda ini udah tak bernyawa.

"Orang ini… sudah meninggal…"

Dalam keadaan terduduk, Donghae beringsut mundur. Donghae kehilangan harapan untuk menolong. Kemudian, dia mulai menyadari bahawa dia memang berhadapan dengan mayat.

 _Aku tidak mungkin membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. bagaimana ini? bagaimana? Aku harus menyerahkan kepada orang lain. Tapi, orang lain itu, SIAPA?_

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benak Donghae. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang. seperti mendapat sebuah pencerahan.

112!

 _Tentu saja harus segera melapor pada polisi. Itu pilihan yang terbaik. Padahal aku sudah tahu itu. Tapi kenapa ku menyia-nyiakan waktu!_

Walau terseok-seok, Donghae akhirnya bangkit. Kemudian mengambil ponsel yang ada di kantong jasnya. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Donghae menghubungi tiga digit nomor itu. Karena sedang kacau, dia salah menekan tombol hingga dua kali. Yang pertama, setelah dia menekan angka 112, dia menekan tombol 'batal'. Yang kedua, setelah menekan angka 11, dia melanjutkan dengan tombol '3'.

 _Jangan terburu-buru! Tenang!_

Donghae mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dan akhirnya dia berhasil menekan nomor itu dengan benar. Donghae mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dan menunggu untuk jawaban di seberang sana.

"Dengan 112 di sini. Kecelakaan? Tindak kejahatan?"

Suara lelaki berumur tiga puluhan menyambut Donghae.

"Kecelakaan! Ah, bukan! Tindak kejahatan! Tabrak lari!"

Operator yang ada di balik telepon segera tahu bahwa Donghae gugup.

"Lokasinya di mana?" tanya sang operator.

"Ee…. Hmmmm… tempatnya…"

Donghae tidak hafal alamat lengkapnya. Dia tahu betul jalan ini, tapi dia tidak tahu dengan pasti apa nama daerahnya. Saat Donghae sedang kesulitan seperti itu, operator menambahkan, "Di dekat lokasi apakah ada persimpangan yang ada lampu lalu lintasnya? Atau ada bangunan yang dapat dijadikan acuan? Misalnya pom bensin atau minimarket? Coba lihat sekeliling dengan tenang." Kata operator itu lagi.

"Maaf, tidak apa-apa di sini. Di sini gelap sekali, tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi mungkin ada, tapi jarak pandangnya agak…"

Sebenarnya Donghae tidak perlu meminta maaf, tapi karena lawan bicaranya adalah seorang poisi, Donghae pun menjadi sedikit takut.

"apa anda tahu nama jalannya? Jalan protokol atau jalan provinsi? Kemudian kalau persimpangan juga boleh, walau agak jauh." Operator itu berbicara dengan tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae yang kacau balau.

"Di sini dekat sungai... jalannya sempit… Oh ya! Jalan protokol nomor 16, persimpangan…." Donghae menjelaskan panjang lebar di mana dia berada sekarang sambil mengingat-ingat plat nama jalan yang sering dia lalui saat melintas pulang.

"Saya tidak tahu betul. Tapi sepertinya iya. Yang penting di sini ada orang yang meninggal! Saya sudah berusaha memberikan napas buatan, tapi tidak berhasil." Saat operator yang menjawab tadi menyebutkan dimana titik lokasi Donghae, Donghae hanya mengiyakan. Mungkin benar.

"iya, iya. Tetap tenang dan mari kita bicarakan, baiklah, sudah berapa lama sejak kejadian tabrak larinya? Apa anda melihat pelakunya?" Donghae termenung sejenak mendengar perkataan tersebut. _Kenapa tidak langsung ke sini saja? Kenapa justru bertanya-tanya? Ini ada korban yang meninggal, lho! Aish!_ , Donghae sedikit kesal mendengar pertanyaan sang operator.

Lalu Donghae menjawab sekenanya. Sekitar beberapa buah pertanyaan dilontarkan dan dijawab dengan tergesa-gesa oleh Donghae, operator tersebut mengatakan akan mengirim mobil patroli dan ambulans.

Pembawaan operator yang tenang dari awal sampai akhir, memberikan dampak kepada Donghae. Donghae yang tadinya kalap, berangsur-angsur menjadi tenang.

"Sebelum mobil patroli datang, jangan pergi kemana-mana. Ponsel juga jangan dimatikan." Donghae mengulangi perkataan terakhir operator tadi. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia akan lupa seketika. Setelah pembicaraan tersebut, Donghae menjauh sedikit, lalu mengitari mayat tersebut. Sambil terus mengamati keadaan, Donghae menuju ke mobilnya.

" _Oooiiiii…_ "

Terdengar suara lirih dan samar-samar dari belakang punggung Donghae. Suara yang terdengar janggal pada situasi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba rasa dingin dan kaku menjalari badan Donghae. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan takut-takut. Mayat yang tadi tergeletak, tetap pada kondisi seperti tadi.

Halusinasi?

Namun, suara itu terdengar jelas sekali tadi. Hanya saja, mana mungkin mayat bisa berbicara?

Donghae gelagapan, dia mencoba memastikan asal-usul suara tadi dengan cara yang konyol dan bodoh.

"A… apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Donghae pada mayat di belakangnya.

Tentu saja mayat itu tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Mayat itu hanya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas aspal hitam yang basah.

Ternyata hanya halusinasi. Pasti rasa takut yang bersarang pada kepalanya membuat dia mendengar suara-suara yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

Seolah hendak melepaskan diri dari rasa takut yang menyergap, Donghae kembali ke mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Donghae akhirnya berhasil duduk di jok dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Suara hujan seolah menjauh.

Hari ini Donghae dihadapkan dengan kasus tabrak lari, memberi napas buatan pada mayat, juga melapor polisi. Dalam percakapannya dengan operator kepolisian tadi Donghae diminta untuk memastikan keamanan lokasi kejadian. Dia harus segera memasang papan tanda berhenti supaya mayat itu tidak kembali ditabrak oleh mobil yang lewat.

Sebelum turun untuk mengambil papan tanda yang ada di bagasi belakangnya, Donghae mematikan radio yang dari tadi menyala. Tapi saat Donghae sudah membuka pintu mobilnya, niatnya diurungan dan kembali lagi menyalakan radio. _Bagaimana jika mayat itu menyerangku dari belakang?_

Sebagai gantinya, Donghae ingin meletakkan mobilnya di jalur arah berlawanan untuk menunjukkan bahwa jalan itu tidak bisa dilewati.

Setelah memundurkan mobilnya sedemikian rupa, Donghae hanya perlu duduk diam sambil mangawasi mayat korban baik-baik hingga mobil patroli datang. Sambil menunggu dengan was-was, Donghae mengambil kotak rokok yang ada di jok sampingnya untuk menangkan dirinya. Menjepit satu batang rokok dengan bibirnya. Bibir Donghae yang gemetar, membuat ujung batang rokok ikut bergetar, sehingga sulit untuk membakarnya. Hingga beberapa kali mencoba, kepulan asap dari batang rokok itu mulai mengepul. Setelah menghisap satu batang rokok, rasa takutnya tak kunjung hilang. Tubuhnya masih gemetar. Mungkin membutuhkan satu dus rokok untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya.

Tiba-tiba Donghae terpikir untuk menyalakan lampu dalam mobil. Tapi segera dia urungkan. Ruangan yang terang membuat membuat mayat korban terlihat seperti diselimuti kegelapan sehingga sulit terlihat. Memang sangat menakutkan duduk di dalam kegelapan, tapi lebih menakutkan lagi jika kehilangan pandangan dari mayat itu.

Bagaimana kalau tanpa disadari mayat itu sudah berjalan menghampiri Donghae? Khayalan yang tidak masuk akal, tapi berada dalam situasi 'berduaan' saja dengan mayat di tengah malam seperti ini secara tidak langsung membuat khayalan-khayalan seperti itu nyata.

Dari dalam mobil yang gelap, Donghae sekali lagi memastikan bahwa mayat korban masih berada pada posisinya.

Donghae memastikan tidak ada satupun yang berubah, dia mencondongkan badannya sedikit tapi masih dalam keadaan duduk.

"Ini jadi masalah besar…" ujar Donghae

"Benar sekali itu."

Donghae tersentak.

Ada yang menimpali kata-katanya. Suara seorang lelaki.

Donghae segera memeriksa seluruh ruangan mobilnya. Tentu saja tidak ada siapapun. Dia juga menilik ke jendela belakang mobil, mayat korban masih pada tempatnya, tergeletak tak bergerak.

Donghae tidak menemukan sang empunya suara. Namun suara tadi jelas terdengar.

Mata Donghae terpusat ke _turner_ radio. Layar LCD dengan _backlight_ itu menunjukkan frekuensi gelombang radio.

 _Ah, Cuma radio rupanya._

Padahal suara tadi terdengar jelas dari kursi bagian belakang sebelah kiri, berbeda dengan tempat empat buah sebuah _speaker_ audio mobilnya berada. Dengan sedikit meyakinkan diri, Donghae memutuskan bahwa tadi adalah suara radio. Suara barusan juga mirip dengan suara penyanyi pendatang baru yang tidak terkenal menjadi bintang tamu pada siaran radio saat itu.

Donghae sekali lagi menilik mayat korban. Memang posisinya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"aish, membuat kaget saja!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Donghae mengatupkan mulutnya sejenak lalu memasang telinga baik-baik. Tidak ada yang menimpali lagi.

Ternyata benar hanya radio.

Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hatinya, Donghae merasa suara itu bukan dari radio. Namun, Donghae meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanyalah suara radio.

Akhirnya, dari arah depan terdengar suara sirine mobil patroli. Sedikit melegakan baginya. Moment berdua dengan sang mayat akan segera berakhir, pikirnya.

.

.

.

 _Bonus Track_

 _Ini hampir 5k panjangnya. Tulisan terpanjang saya :')._

 _Ini hasil dari rangkuman satu bab dari novel. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengambil bagian yang penting. Dan mungkin nanti ini engga bisa mengikuti jumlah chapter asli novel. Mungkin ini akan lebih, karena saya akan penggal._

 _Masih ada banyak typo(s) mungkin di tulisan saya ini walaupun saya sudah cek beberapa kali. maaf._

 _Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah memberi saya masukan. Sangat membantu. :) terima kasih, dan maaf. Saya belum bisa membalas review teman-teman. saya hanya bisa mengatakan terima kasih lewat notes kecil ini._

 _Chapter depan ada dari sudut pandang 'korban'. Yang pastinya itu Eunhyuk. Hhe_

 _Oh iya, ini cast asli di novel juga cowok sama cowok loh. Bukan cowok-cewek. Wkwkwk_

 _Sudahlah, pokoknya terima kasih ya buat temen-temen yang mau memberi saya masukan. Saya harap begitu juga untuk chapter ini. teman-teman memberi saran kritik pada tulisan saya. :)_

4 Agustus 2016.

Michiko Yuki


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Kelihatannya nasibku memang sial.

Aku kembali menyadari kenyataan itu sesaat setelah aku tertabrak mobil.

Namaku Lee Hyukjae. Kesialanku selama hidupku sudah tak terhitung lagi. Mungkin kedengarannya seperti lelucon, tapi terlalu sering itu terjadi padaku. Terlalu sering terjadi sampai aku hanya bisa tertawa. Di tempat parkir sepeda kampus, aku pernah menemukan roda sepedaku telah tercerai-berai, mungkin dicabik-cabik oleh seseorang yang bodoh, entah siapa. Memang ada sekitar dua puluh sepeda yang menjadi korbannya, jadi bukan hanya sepedaku yang menjadi korban.

Aku lahir di daerah pinggiran dekat kota Seoul. Begitu aku lahir di daerah tersebut, kurasa aku sudah kena sial. Sekeliling kompleks rumah, entah kenapa mereka berwatak keras. Salah sedikit, kepalan tanganlah yang melayang. Tak jarang mereka membentuk kurumunan untuk saling meneriaki. Mereka saling berteriak seperti dunia hanya milik mereka sendiri. Aku yang masih kecil, hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik jendela kamar sambil menatap _aksi aneh_ itu. Aku tumbuh di daerah itu dengan rasa takut. Aku jadi pucat sendiri setiap kali berpikir bahwa aku harus terlibat dalam kerumunan. Setiap kali melihat kerumunan. Aksi brutal ang terekam dalam otakku kembali berputar. Dari pada aku membayangkan akan terlibat dalam aksi _saling berteriak, mendorong,_ atau pun sejenisnya, lebih baik aku berada di rumah dan menyusun pramodel Gundam.

Tak jarang jika lingkungan SD dan SMP pun juga seperti itu. Di dalam kelas, setidaknya ada seorang yang berjalan dengan gaya sok-sokan, padahal baru berusia sepuluh tahun. Jika sudah diincar oleh anak seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku harus menjalani masa muda yang kelam sampai aku lulus. Untuk bertahan dalam lingkungan dengan tempramen tinggi seperti itu, aku yang tidak memiliki kekuatan fisik ini harus mempersenjatai diri dengan kemampuan yang disebut 'menjilati-orang-yang-senang-dipuji'. Intinya, nasibku itu sungguh sial.

Sejak aku kecil, aku terus memikirkan cara keluar dari kehidupan yang penuh kebrutalan ini. Jawaban yang kutemukan dari hasil berpikir itu adalah 'belajar, lalu masuk Universitas Seoul'. Setidaknya itu yang menjadi mimpiku saat itu.

Karena alasan ini dan itu, saat aku memasuki tingkat 2 SMA, aku mulai belajar dengan cukup serius. Namun, akhirnya aku gagal masuk Universitas Seoul dan terpeleset ke universitas kelas dua setengah –level yang tidak tinggi, juga tidak rendah– di Seoul. Nasibku memang sial. Untuk masuk ke universitas idamanku saja juga tidak bisa. Ah, ralat, kali ini memang kemampuanku saja yang hanya sebatas itu.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin menganggur setahun demi menyembuhkan depresiku sebagai si lemah yang hidup di lingkungan yang-kuat-memakan-yang-lemah.

Aku membayangkan kehidupan kampus yang penuh kebebasan dan bergaya. Namun, karena masa krisis moneter pada keluargaku, orang tuaku tidak memiliki uang lebih untuk bisa mebiayai anak lelaki pengangguran. Kelihatannya bukan Cuma tempat lahir saja yang salah, aku juga lahir di masa yang salah.

Namun, aku sudah harus berterima kasih kepada mereka, karena sudah mau membiayai kuliahku. Di sekitarku, tidak sedikit anak yang memiliki kemampuan akademis tapi harus berhenti karena keadaan ekonomi keluarga. Dibandingkan dengan mereka, aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen dua lantai yang sudah tua.

Apartemen itu bisa di tempuh dalam waktu 35 menit dari stasiun kereta dan tujuh menit dari halte bus dengan berjalan kaki. Hanya saja, tempat itu sungguh mudah transportasinya, seperti bus yang lewat setiap satu setengah jam sekali. Di sekitar bangunan tempat tinggalku itu tidak ada bangunan lain. Katakan padaku, kemana perginya kehidupan kampus yang penuh gaya di ibu kota Seoul?

Jika ditanya, mengapa didirikan bangunan tua ini di kawasan yang tampaknya tidak ada seorang pun yang menyewakan lahan, itu karena jarak tempat itu dengan kampus hanyalah lima menit saja dengan sepeda. Karena itu, aku sering bersantai naik sepeda saat berangkat ke kampus selama satu tahun ini.

Hanya satu itu saja yang membuat bangunan ini digemari. Nenek pemilik bangunan ini selalu mengatakan, "Berkat mahasiswa, tidak ada lagi kamar yang kosong lagi. Aku jadi bisa foya-foya.", rasanya aku ingin protes saat mendengarnya. _Jika begitu, seharusnya nenek bisa mengganti tempat tidurnya!_

'kampus' yang aku sebutkan di sini hanya kampus kelas dua setengah. Baik mahasiswa maupun dosen sama-sama tidak memiliki gairah. Baik cuaca panas ataupun dingin, tempat ini sepertinya akan mengeluarkan bau busuk. Kesempatan untuk kencan buta pun hampir tidak ada. Meskipun ada, pasangannya juga hanya perempuan dari universitas kelas dua setengah. Sama sekali tidak ada sisi menariknya.

Tempat ini tidak cocok disebut dengan kampus. Jika mau terus terang, mungkin tempat ini lebih pantas disebut dengan kata standar saja: sekolah. Hal-hal yang bisa diasosiasikan dengan kata 'kampus' seperti 'menyegarkan', 'intelek', dan 'senyuman yang bersinar' serupa suasana di California sama sekali tidak bisa ditemukan di sini.

Lagi pula, dengan adanya Setan Pengoyak Roda Sepeda di kampus saja sudah cukup membuat kita berpikir, _tempat macam apa ini, hah?!_. Aku memang tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, tapi mungkin ada selusin orang yang pantas untuk aku curigai karena mereka memiliki mata gelap yang aneh. Aku ingin bertanya, "apa benar ini universitas?". Memang bertanya-tanya seperti itu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Namun, paling tidak, tolong jangan buat aku merasa kalah sebelum berperang.

Sekarang, setelah selesai memukul jatuh kehormatan unversitasku, izinkan aku kembali pada perkenalan diriku. Di kampus seperti _itu_ , aku baru bisa naik ke tingkat dua dengan nilai standar. Tidak baik, namun juga tidak buruk. Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengeluh. Berulang kali aku harus mengandalkan keluwesanku berinteraksi dengan teman-teman yang lain untuk meminjam catatan mereka dan menjalani ujian dengan baik.

Ada kalanya aku berpikir di tengah malam, bagaimana masa depanku nanti. Hal ini sering kali membuatku susah untuk tidur. Naifnya aku ini.

Akan tetapi! Pada hari ini, 9 Juni pukul 2 lewat 20 menit dini hari. Kekhawatiran tentang masa depan pun lenyap.

Kenapa?

Karena aku meninggal.

Oh, tidak! Akhirnya, klimaks nasib sialku ada di sini. Ternyata memang benar, keluar tengah malam saat hujan hujan deras itu salah.

Namun, justru pada malam-malam seperti inilah, jauh di dalam tubuh para lelaki terdapat sesuatu yang bergejolak. Mungkin kiasannya adalah 'semangat tempur yang membara'. Lelaki kebanyakan dibuat gelisah dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Semangat tempur bukan kata yang tepat. Sebenarnya ada ungkapan yang lebih tepat untuk menyebutkannya, tapi aku akan berhati-hati dan menghindari ungkapan tersebut. Karena meskipun aku bodoh, aku bukan orang yang vulgar. Tolong garis bawahi, _bukan orang yang vulgar_.

Jika semangat tempur itu tidak diredakan, aku tidak akan bisa tidur. Di dompetku terselip kartu anggota rental video, juga uang hasil kerja sambilan yang baru saja aku terima. Apakah ada, pemuda yang ketika kedua syarat ini sudah terkumpul, tapi tetap tidak berbuat apa-apa?

Karena sepedaku belum diperbaiki, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sambil membawa payung plastik. Rental video terdekat pun harus ditempuh selama tiga puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki. Pulang-pergi membutuhkan waktu satu jam, namun, ada kalanya lelaki memang harus berjalan kaki.

Akhirnya, aku keluar dari apartemen dengan penuh semangat. Ketika aku sudah berjalan kira-kira sepuluh menit, aku ditabrak oleh mobil sialan itu.

Jalanan malam tiba-tiba disoroti lampu mobil. Namun, ketika aku baru saja sadar bahwa ada mobil di belakang, semuanya sudah terlambat. Tanpa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tubuhku berputar di udara entah dua atau tiga kali kemudian, terpelintir dengan rumitnya, dan akhirnya menghantam permukaan tanah dengan punggung terlebih dahulu. Aku kaget luar biasa, tapi ajaibnya, tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Hanya saja, aku mulai panik. Bola mata saja tak bisa kugerakkan.

"Brumbrumbrum…" terdengar suara knalpot yang berat dari tempat yang tidak begitu jauh. Jika dilihat dari posisiku yang menengadah, mobil itu ada di sebelah kanan. Mobil yang menabrakku segera berhenti. Namun, jangankan memutar leher, bola mata pun tidak bisa kugerakkan sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat seperti apa mobil itu.

Sebenarnya aku ingin membentak, "Oi, sialan! Kau apakan aku, hah?!" dan membuang sikap bersahabatku yang biasanya. Namun, badanku tidak mau bergerak. Jika seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku meninggal di sini jika tidak segera dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan ambulans. Sayangnya yang bisa membantuku hanyalah orang brengsek yang menabrakku tadi.

Tampaknya orang itu sedikit membuka kaca jendelanya. Aku bisa mendengar suara musik yang temponya bukan main cepatnya. Aku pernah mendengar lagu ini di suatu tempat, tapi lagu ini sudah di- _remix_ sehingga temponya menjadi sangat cepat. Menurut tebakkanku, ini pasti 'lagu-lagu hits Ultra-sesuatu-Remix', mungkin seperti itu.

"Hei, kau! Jangan main-main!" aku yang sedang menengadah melihat awan hujan yang tergantung rendah di langit malam, mencaci musuhku itu. Namun sejujurnya, dalam hati aku percaya pada akhirnya dia akan datang menolong, jadi aku terus menunggu pertolongannya.

Aku bisa merasakan orang yang menabrakku menahan napas diiringi dengan alunan musik bagaikan banjir bandang. Dia menilik ke arahku. Namun, tetap tidak ada perkembangan yang lebih dari itu.

Tak lama kemudian, suara musiknya mengecil. Oh, jendela mobilnya ditutup ternyata. Saat aku berpikir, _Jika begitu cepat matikan mesinmu dan lekas tolong aku_.

Namun, dia masih tetap tidak keluar. Dasar sialan! Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Seketika terbesit dalam pikiranku, _apakah dia mau kabur?_ Dan, si brengsek itu sudah kabur.

'Splash!' Air terciprat dengan hebatnya ketika mobil itu melaju dengan kencang.

"Brengsek! Sialan!"

Aku marah besar, semarah-marahnya. Kata-kata itu seolah keluar bersamaan dengan raungan amarah yang membuatku berdiri seperti yang ada di komik-komik. Lampu belakang mobil yang berwarna merah itu menjauh dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Selama dua puluh tahun dalam hidupku, aku tidak pernah sekali pun membayangkan akan ditabrak lari. Setiap kali berita mengenai kasus tabrak lari dimuat di televisi dan koran, orang-orang termasuk diriku, selalu menunjukkan rasa simpati sembari mengatakan, "Tidak bisa dibiarkan!". Namun, semua itu hanyalah basa-basi. Toh kejadiannya terjadi pada orang lain. Menu makan malamku lebih butuh perhatian dibandingkan dengan tragedi yang dialami entah-siapa. Selama ini aku hidup seperti itu.

Tapi,

Aku tidak mengira tabrak lari bisa jadi hal yang menjengkelkan seperti ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku ditabrak. Aku berputar di udara sebanyak dua setengah kali, terjatuh, dan tidak bisa bengkit dalam kondisi badan menengadah. Padahal aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar untuk mendapat benda yang bisa meredakan 'semangat tempur'ku, tapi kenapa aku malah mengalami kejadian seperti ini? _Apa alasan aku harus ditabrak olehmu? Lalu, apa alasanmu menelantarkanku dan kabur begitu saja?_

Aku marah hingga gigiku bergemertak. Bersamaan dengan itu, pandanganku terus mengantar kepergian mobil si penabrak yang lebih rendah dari anjing. Segera setelah itu, aku berteriak dengan nada bodoh, "astaga!"

Di bawah kakiku ada aku.

Aku mengenakan kaus yang sama, juga celana jins yang sama. Wajahku pucat dengan mataku yang seperti tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali.

"Aku tewas!"

Aku berteriak sekali lagi. Mungkin butuh sedikit penjelasan untuk kondisi mentalku saat ini. Memang aku mengatakan, "aku tewas!". Namun, yang meninggal itu aku yang satu lagi, yang tergeletak di jalanan. Aku yang sekarang sedang memandangnya, merasa bahwa aku hidup seperti biasa. Karena terlalu kaget, aku masih belum bisa memahami bahwa tubuhku sudah tak bernyawa, lalu arwahnya keluar dari tubuh.

Selain itu, aku yang telah meninggal ini merasa masih hidup, memikirkan cara entah bagaimana untuk membuat aku yang satu lagi bangkit. Aku yang berpikiran seperti itu langsung diliputi rasa panik. Namun, lihat saja, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ketika aku tidak berdaya, datang sebuah mobil kecil berwarna biru yang berhenti dengan cepat dengan rem yang berdecit memekakan telinga.

Mungkinkah ini sekoci penyelamatku?

Mobil yang melintas itu berhenti, mesinnya masih menyala. Atau dia akan kabur juga? Namun tak lama pintu pengemudi terbuka, keluarlah seorang lelaki yang sepertinya seorang pegawai kantoran. Umurnya sekitar pertengahan kepala dua. Mungkin lebih dibilang pertengahan akhir kepala dua karena tidak mungkin umurnya tiga puluh tahun lebih.

Lelaki itu mendekatiku dengan langkah kaki yang tersandung-sandung. Dia memandang diriku yang satu lagi yang sudah meninggal dan mengatakan sesuatu. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Hei! Tunggu sebentar!"

Tanpa menjawab perkataanku, lelaki itu terus berkomat-kamit seperti film bisu sambil berusaha memanggilku.

Apa karena kaget sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa bersuara? Atau memang dia orang yang kepalanya tidak beres?

"Permisi, aku ada di sini. Di sini. Kau tidak melihatnya?"

Aku yang diabaikan merasa kesal dan kembali berkata dengan meninggikan suaraku. Meskipun begitu, lelaki itu tidak merespons kata-kataku. Segelap-gelapnya malam, seharusnya dia bisa melihatku yang berada di hadapannya.

Kemudian lelaki itu berjongkok, meraih tanganku dan memeriksa nadi diriku yang satu lagi yang telah meninggal (karena membingungkan, untuk selanjutnya mari kita sebut aku yang tergelatak itu sebagai 'Aku B'). Suaranya memang tidak terdengar, tapi kelihatannya dia paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

"Benar! Ini parah sekali. Bisa tolong periksa aku sebentar?"

Aku mencondongkan badan ke arah depan, lalu memperhatikan lelaki yang memeriksa nadiku. Namun sepertinya tidak ada hasilnya. Lelaki itu pun berputar ke arah berlawanan dan langsung menempelkan telinganya di dada Aku B.

Selama sang lelaki mendengarkan baik-baik suara jantungku, aku menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Sebenarnya tidak perlu. Toh, meski aku berbicara dia tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. Namun, melihat raut wajah serius orang itu, perasaanku pun ikut terbawa sehingga membuatku tercekat.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya. Tampaknya dia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada saraf telinganya agar bisa mendengarkan detak jantungku. _Maaf ya, aku merepotkanmu_. Aku berterima kasih padanya dalam hati.

Sesaat kemudian lelaki itu terlonjak bangun dan menatapku dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Hei, bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

Aku berpikir, mungkin Aku B sudah hidup kembali. Karena itu aku membungkukkan badan dan melihat keadaan Aku B. Namun, Aku B yang sialan itu justru tidak bergerak sejentik pun.

Kini aku mulai khawatir. Aku menatap wajah lelaki itu, mengharapkan pertolongan.

Lelaki itu memandangku dengan wajah seperti ingin menangis, tapi juga seperti sedang marah. Sungguh ekspresi wajah yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Maaf, apa Anda bisa memanggil ambulans segera?"

Karena aku panik, aku tetap berbicara pada lelaki itu meskipun aku tahu kalau dia tidak bisa mendengarku.

Dan ternyata benar, dia tidak menjawabku. Namun, sekejap kemudian lelaki itu berteriak sambil tetap menatap ke arah Aku B.

Suara lelaki itu memang tidak terdengar, tapi karena dia melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba, hal itu membuatku takut dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Lelaki itu kembali berteriak. Dilihat dari keadaannya, lelaki itu bukannya marah-marah pada Aku B, tapi sepertinya dia justru marah pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin bisa dibilang gerutuan yang sangat berlebihan dan kentara.

Kemudian, lelaki itu kembali berekspresi dengan raut wajah yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata tadi, lalu memandang Aku B dengan seksama. Kemudian, setelah sesaat terlihat raut wajah lelaki itu melakukan sesuatu yang terlampau ekstrem.

Tiba-tiba dia merengkuh wajah Aku B, meneriakkan sesuatu, lalu…

 _Cup!_

Dia menciumku.

"Hei! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Aku segera menyergap kepala lelaki itu dengan kedua tanganku agar dia terlepas dari badan Aku B. Akan tetapi…

"Astaga!"

Aku berteriak seperti orang bodoh. Kedua tanganku menembus kepala lelaki itu, melewati tulang tengkoraknya. Kedua lengan hingga ujung tanganku hilang ke dalam rambutnya yang basah. Memangnya bisa hal sepert ini terjadi?

Aku segera menarik tanganku, lalu memicingkan mata dan memeriksa tanganku.

Tangan itu berlumur darah. Dan isi kepala sang lelaki… untungnya tidak begitu. Syukurlah, tanganku hanya dibasahi oleh air hujan, itu saja. Aneh, padahal tanganku masuk begitu dalam ke kepalanya, tapi tidak ada bekasnya sama sekali.

Di kepala lelaki itu, tidak terdapat lubang karena tanganku tadi. Lelaki yang kepalaya kutembus itu seolah-olah tidak merasakan sama sekali. Padahal kepalamya ditembus. Dia hanya mengangkat wajah sesekali, mengabil napas, lalu kembali membungkuk. Sepertinya dia melakukan itu bukan karena nafsu, melainkan karena sedang melakukan napas buatan untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku. Maaf aku mencurigaimu.

Aku yang sedang memandangi sosokku sendiri yang bibirnya tengah direnggut oleh lelaki tak dikenal dengan tatapan tak percaya, mulai berpikir bahwa semua ini sangatlah janggal.

Aku mengerti bahwa Aku B yang ada di sana itu dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, atau mendekati kondisi itu. Jika begitu aku yang melihat Aku B itu apa?

Hantu?

Wajar jika bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku berusaha untuk menyangkal hal itu, tapi bukti yang mengacu ke arah sana sangatlah banyak, membuatku sulit menyangkalnya.

Aku tak bisa terlihat dan terdengar oleh orang lain. Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa mendengar suara orang lain. Jika aku bermaksud menyentuh orang lain, tanganku hanya akan menembusnya. Hantu, arwah gentayangan, makhluk halus, setan, entah apa namanya, yang jelas aku telah menjadi sejenis dengan itu, bukan? Bukti yang paling jelas adalah di bawah kakiku terbaring badanku.

Tema 'setelah meninggal aku akan menjadi apa?' adalah tema yang jauh lebih tak terpikirkan olehku dibandingkan dengan kemungkinan bertemu kasus tabrak lari. Banyak orang yang bilang, setelah meninggal akan ada lingkaran di kepala kita, kemudian kita akan pergi ke surga. Aku sadar bahwa kematian pasti akan datang, tapi kupikir itu adalah kisah masa depan yang masih sangat jauh. Lagi pula, aku bahkan masih belum bisa membayangkan diriku menjadi penerima uang pensiun yang keriput bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku meninggal.

Dulu aku percaya bahwa orang yang sudah meninggal, hanya akan sampai titik itu saja. Sesuatu yang bernama arwah itu tidak ada dan yang namanya perasaan itu tidak lebih dari sekedar kinerja otak. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir, apa mungkin perasaan itu bisa dihitung dengan angka?

Lalu bagaimana tentang posisiku sekarang ini?

Bukankah seperti hantu? Karena aku yang keberadaannya menjadi transparan seperti udara ini bisa melihat diriku yang lain seperti cangkang kosong.

Aku merasa sedang melihat mimpi buruk. Untuk berjaga-jaga, sebaiknya aku coba untuk menyentuh lelaki itu sekali lagi.

Aku putuskan untuk menyentuh punggungnya, karena melihat kepala yang ditembus tangan itu agak menjinjikkan.

Aku menepukkan telapak tangankku yang terbuka tepat ke punggung lelaki yang tengah berjongkok melakukan teknik napas buatan.

Tidak terasa apapun. Tanganku menghilang ke dalam badan lelaki itu.

"Uwaaa!"

Lenganku terus saja melesak, tapi tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali. Tanganku terus saja menembus badan lelaki itu tanpa kusadari.

Tanganku terhenti ketika menyentuh aspal yang dingin dan basah karena hujan. Aku tenggelam dalam tubuh sang lelaki hingga ke pundaknya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Aku sudah meninggal, tapi aku masih memiliki kesadaran. Kupikir, setelah aku meninggal itu hanya ketiadaan. Mayatnya akan dibakar, menjadi abu, tamat. Itulah yang kupercayai selama ini. Aku masih belum percaya, ternyata memang ada dunia setelah kematian.

Katakan, aku yang tidak menjadi ketiadaan juga tidak pergi ke 'dunia sana' ini harus berbuat apa sekarang? Apa aku harus bergentayangan di sekitar sini? Sampai kapan? Apa kehidupan setelah kematian itu ada akhirnya?

Jangan bilang jika hal ini abadi. Aku tidak menghilang, tidak juga naik ke surga, dan terus begini hingga masa-masa yang akan datang. Jika harus seperti ini terus, bisa dibilang hal ini lebih menyakitkan daripada kematian itu sendiri.

Aku yang tergerak oleh kata-kataku sendiri, yaitu 'abadi', memikirkan hal yang sangat bodoh: mungkin saja aku bisa hidup kembali jika aku masuk ke cangkang kosongku. Aku benar-benar mencoba untuk tidur di atas ragaku, tapi segera keluar lagi. Kenapa? Karena sekarang ada orang yang sedang melakukan napas buatan.

"Uwahhhh!"

Aku terperanjat dan langsung mengusap bibirku. Ughh!

Lelaki itu terus bertarung habis-habisan untuk melakukan napas buatan dan menekan jantungku tanpa tahu bahwa aku sudah meninggal. Dengan satu telapak tangan yang menggenggam punggung tangan yang satunya, dia menekan bagian dada ragaku dengan penuh kekuatan. Bisa-bisa tulang rusukku patah jika seperti itu.

Meski ragaku itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali bergerak, lelaki itu tetap saja setengah mati berulang-ulang melakukan napas buatan dan menekan-nekan dadaku. Aku yang membungkuk melihat hal itu, semakin lama makin merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Maaf, ya."

Aku tahu bahwa suaraku tidak akan terdengar, tapi aku tetap berbicara pada lelaki itu. entah mengapa hatiku ingin meminta maaf atas tenaganya yang kusia-siakan.

Dengan posisi jongkok gaya preman, aku terus mengamati lelaki itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Sangat dekat hingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas matanya yang bening. Sedetik aku terpaku dengan mata itu.

Jas yang dipakai lelaki itu mungkin berwarna biru tua. Rambut yang tadinya sudah disisir rapi, kini basah dan lepek karena hujan. Napasnya terengah karena dia mati-matian memberikan napas buatan untukku. Namun, tampaknya dirinya sendiri tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Aku merasa sangat berterima kasih. Dia sekuat tenaga menyelamatkanku, padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Kurasa aku jatuh hati padanya, jika aku wanita.

Hanya saja, karena terlalu bersemangat, sesaat ketika lelaki itu menjauhkan bibirnya, dari mulutnya menetes air liur. Ketika melihat hal itu, rasa terima kasihku menghilang dengan cepat.

"Sialan… apa itu?"

Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku tahu betul bahwa niatnya baik untuk menolongku. Nmun, rasanya tak tertahankan saja saat melihat ada lelaki tak dikenal yang kebetulan lewat mencium cangkangku dengan amat dalam. Selain itu, keadaan ini sangat mirip dengan sebuah adegan yang kulihat sebelunya dalam kumpulan video yang dapat meredakan 'semangat tempur'.

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu terperanjat ke belakang, pantatnya sampai terjatuh ke aspal. Sambil terus menatap wajah cangkang kosongku, dia memasang wajah ingin menangis lalu berulang kali meneriakkan sesuatu.

Akhirnya, dia sadar jika tindakannya itu tidak wajar. Namun, sepertinya dia berteriak bukan karena hal itu. saat aku mengikuti arah pandanganya, ya ampun, dari ragaku keluar darah dengan sangat derasnya.

Pasti bagian belakang kepalaku terbentur, karena tadi aku terbanting ke tanah dengan bagian punggung terlebih dahulu. Jika memang begitu, berarti sudah sejak tadi darahnya mengalir. Hanya saja, tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena hujan.

Gawat. Aku tidak bisa hidup kembali.

Melihat banyak darah yang keluar, aku meyakinkan diriku untuk terakhir kalinya. Jika hanya melihat badanku yang tergeletak di jalan, sulit sekali mempercayai kenyataan bahwa aku meninggal. Namun, aliran darah itu memberi bukti kuat untuk membuat orang percaya.

"Wahh… aku benar-benar tewas."

Aku komat-kamit dalam posisi jongkok. Seharusnya aku mengalami _shock_ hebat. Tentu saja, aku MENINGGAL. Entah kenapa, anehnya ku merasa tenang-tenang saja. Entah lelah, entah hampa, aku diselimuti oleh keterpurukan seperti itu. Untuk merasakan perasaan yang tidak karuan saja aku tidak bisa. Singkat cerita, aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku meninggal.

Di sisi lain, lelaki itu mulai membuat keributan besar.

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, lalu meraung berulang-ulang. Mungkin dia sedang menghubungi polisi. Aku bangkit lalu memperhatikan gerakan mulutnya untuk menangkap isi percakapannya.

Mungkin karena hujan yang berisik, dia menutup lubang telinganya dengan jari, lalu dengan berapi-api terus berbicara tanpa henti. Dia lalu mengerutkan alisnya, berulang kali melihat-lihat ke sekitar sambil terus berbicara dengan orang yang ada di seberang telepon.

"Jalan protokol nomor 16…'

Tiba-tiba suara lelaki itu terdengar di telingaku. Bercampur dengan suara hujan, suaranya terdengar lirih, tapi sudah pasti itu tadi suaranya.

"Ada orang yang meninggal!"

Lalu terdengar lagi lebih jelas. Oh, apa artinya ini? suara lelaki itu terdengar! Itu berarti…

Berarti apa?

Tidak tahu. Namun, aku bersyukur bisa mendengar suaranya. Karena itu, aku bisa mengetahui bahwa lelaki ini sebenarnya bisa bicara.

Namun, bukan berarti seluruh pembicaraan lelaki itu terdengar. Rasanya bagaikan telinga ini dilempari kepingan-kepingan kata. Jika aku menyimak baik-baik, kata yang sering muncul adalah kata 'mayat' atau 'kabur'. Rasanya seperti mikrofon yang rusak. Suara pembicara terdengar putus-putus.

Semakin di dengar, bagian yang tidak terdengar semakin sedikit, suara lelaki itu pun semakin jelas terdengar. Dalam pembicaraannya, dia banyak sekali menyebut kata 'mobil patroli' atau polisi.

Ini berarti sekarang adalah giliranku. Aku harus berbicara kepada lelaki yang menelpon itu.

"Ehm, maaf."

Di luar dugaan, tidak ada respons sama sekali dari lelaki itu. aku berpikir keras, kenapa hal ini terjadi. Namun, jawabannya sangat sederhana. Yaitu, karena dia sedang menutup telinganya.

Setelah dia selesai melapor, dia mengitari dan menghindar dari mayatku dengan hati-hati. Dia menuju mobil dengan tangkas seperti orang kabur.

Ketika menelpon tadi, dikatakan bahwa dia harus tetap di sini sampai mobil patroli datang. Namun, aku tidak tahu kapan hatinya akan berubah. Aku buru-buru menghadap punggung lelaki itu dan memanggilnya.

"Oooiiiii…!"

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Sepertinya suaraku terdengar.

Meski lelaki itu sudah cukup jauh terpisah dari tempatku, dia perlahan menoleh dan wajahnya diselimuti ketakutan. Walau dalam kegelapan, itu semua tak terlewat olehku.

Lelaki itu memutar mata yang tadi sedikit membuatku kagum. Rasa takut terukir dalam bola mata itu. Sepertinya dia telah salah mengira bahwa yang mengajak bicara adalah mayatku. Salahku memang. Hmm.

Dengan keadaan gugup, lelaki itu berbicara padaku.

"A… apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Iya, aku yang berbicara!" aku ingin sekali menjawab seperti itu. Namun, aku berhati-hati untuk tidak mengatakannya kali ini. Jika aku menjawab sembarangan, bisa jadi lelaki itu pingsan. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat ketakutan, hingga hal seperti itu bisa saja terjadi.

Yang terpenting adalah aku sudah tahu bahwa suaraku bisa didengar lelaki itu. Bagus. Percakapan yang sebenarnya, akan kulakukan setelah dia tenang. Seolah akan kabur, lelaki itu memasuki mobilnya dan tidak keluar lagi.

Aku mengejarnya sampai tepat di samping tempat duduk pengemudi, lalu aku melihat-lihat keadaan di dalam mobil. Dia menggenggam setir mobilnya dengan posisi seperti jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh menit yang sempurna.

Alasan dia masuk ke dalam mobil adalah untuk berteduh dari hujan besar mungkin. Tapi setelah melihat tingkahnya, mungkin lebih tepat jika dibilang 'mengurung diri'.

Cukup lama lelaki itu berdiam diri. Mungkin dia tidak bisa melihatku karena tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya ini. Untuk mengetesnya aku coba menjulurkan tanganku ke atas kap mobilnya dan melambai. Bukannya melihatku, dia justru membuka pintu mobilnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ditutup kembali. Apa maksudnya, huh? Mau menghampiriku tapi pura-pura tidak melihat dan takut? Apa dia benar-benar takut?

Aku mencoba mengetuk kaca mobilnya pelan-pelan.

Tok, tok. Tok, tok.

Aku mengetuk dua kali. Responsnya nihil. Suaraku bisa terdengar, tapi bunyi ketukan tangan tidak bisa. Sungguh aneh.

Ketika aku masih berpikir mengapa bisa seperti itu, lelaki itu tiba-tiba menggerakkan persnelingnya dan melepas rem tangan mobilnya. Mobil itu pun maju dengan perlahan di tengah hujan.

Ciiiiiiit.

Aku yang hampir tertabrak segera menghindar dengan panik.

Sial. Ternyata dia akan kabur.

Akan tetapi mobil itu justru melaju ke jalur jalan yang lain. Mobil berhenti lalu mundur dengan sangat hati-hati. Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya maksud dari semua itu, tapi dia menghentikan mobilnya kira-kira di tempat yang sama dengan posisi tadi. Hanya saja, sekarang dia berada di jalur satunya.

Aku merasa tenang ketika dia tidak mencoba untuk kabur, tapi aku tidak boleh lengah. Dilihat dari tingkahnya yang ketakutan, kemungkinan besar dia akan kabur saat ada kesempatan sedikit saja.

Dia tidak boleh kabur sekarang karena dia adalah orang pertama yang melihat kejadian itu. Lagi pula, dia satu-satunya saksi. Aku harus bagaimana Jika aku sampai dicampakan oleh _Hyungnim_ yang satu ini? Jangan bercanda. Apa iya aku harus berdiri di sini, di tengah gelapnya jalanan malam, sendirian, menunggu polisi, memberi kesaksian? Memangnya polisi bisa mendengar suaraku?

Memang ini hanya akan merepotkan dia saja, tapi tidak ada cara lain, bukan? Aku akan menahan lelaki itu supaya tidak kabur, setidaknya sampai polisi datang. Jika dia menunjukkan gerak-gerik seperti ingin kabur, aku akan bicara padanya dan meyakinkannya walaupun itu akan membuatnya sangat panik. Itu adalah pilihan terakhirku.

Untuk mengikuti lelaki itu, pertama-tama aku harus masuk ke mobilnya. Jika tidak, tidak akan ada artinya. Jika aku hanya berdiri di luar dan lelaki itu melesatkan mobilnya, tamatlah sudah. Mana mungkin aku harus berlari mengejarnya. Selain itu, aku juga ingin berteduh dari hujan.

Hanya saja, ketika aku melihat lelaki tadi memasuki mobilnya, lampu dalam mobilnya menyala dan segera padam saat pintu itu kembali tertutup. Itu artinya, jika pintunya dibuka, pasti lampunya menyala. Aku akan tertangkap basah nanti. Tujuanku bukan untuk mengejutkan lelaki ini. Sebisa mungkin aku ingin menghindari kekacauan yang tidak perlu. Cara yang terbaik adalah masuk tanpa membuka pintu. Sayangnya, walau aku hantu, aku tidak bisa menembus benda mati.

Belum selesai aku memikirkan tentang hal itu, tiba-tiba saja lampu ruangan dalam mobil menyala. Lelaki itu sendiri yang menyalakan. _Lucky!_ Aku menuju pintu kiri belakang, dengan waspada, segera bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dengan buru-buru dan hati-hati. Takut-takut dia menyadari ada 'seseorang' yang menyelinap ke dalam mobilnya.

'Klak!' tepat saat pintu kututup, lampu ruangan mobil ini segera padam. Wah, sama dengan adegan 'membuka pintu' tadi. Dia membuka pintunya tapi diurungkan. Syukurlah aku segera masuk. Jika tidak, entahlah.

Aku takut lelaki itu akan menyadari bunyi pintu yang baru saja kututup itu. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak sadar sama sekali. Harusnya mobil ini juga agak bergoyang saat ada seorang lelaki dewasa yang menaikinya. Namun, kalau merasakan goyangan tiba-tiba pada mobil yang sedang berhenti padahal tidak ada yang menyentuhnya, siapapun akan kaget, bukan? Anehnya…

Inikah yang dinamakan menjadi hantu? Entah kenapa rasanya sedikit aneh. Mungkin bagi lelaki itu keberadaanku ini hanyalah sebatas 'terdengar suaranya tapi tak terlihat wujudnya'. Karena itu, dia tetap tidak menyadari keberadaanku walau kami berada pada jarak, di mana hanya dengan mengulurkan tangan saja bisa mencapainya.

Bau rokok melekat di ruangan sempit ini. Aku mengawasi keadaan dalam mobil. Menemukan sebuah _id card_ yang kurasa adalah milik lelaki ini. Aku melihatnya dengan seksama. Terpampang wajah tampan lelaki yang ada di depanku ini. Benar. Ini miliknya.

'Lee Donghae'

Nama itu terpatri dalam otakku. Sepintas aku merasa iri padanya. Seandainya aku tidak mengalami hal ini, apa aku juga bisa seperti dia kelak? Segera kuhapuskan pikiran yang lewat tanpa izin itu.

"Hai~!" aku berkata sambil tersenyum kepadanya, kemudian melambaikan tangan layaknya orang Amerika, tapi pandangan kami tidak bertemu. Ayolah, sadari keberadaanku ini!

Harus kusebut apa perasaan aneh ini? Aku memang berada di dunia nyata, tapi aku merasa melihat semua ini dari layar monitor. Padahal aku melakukan sesuatu padanya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu. Seolah semua orang mengabaikanku. Aku mulai tidak suka dengan ini.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi membisu, kini mulai bergumam.

"Ini jadi masalah besar…"

"Benar sekali itu."

Ups, aku kelepasan menimpalinya.

Lelaki itu tersentak bagaikan terkena sengatan listrik. Oh, tidak. Aku lupa jika suaraku bisa terdengar. Jika aku terus kelepasan, ceritanya akan menjadi rumit. Untuk sementara, aku akan diam saja. Baiklah.

 _._

 _._

Bonus Track

.

.

 _"Maaf, benar-benar maaf. Tapi karena saya melihat secara langsung kejadiannya jadi.. tapi, itu… karena ketika saya mendekat mobil itu langsung kabur. Mohon maaf sekali. Jika saja saya tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini, pasti saya akan memperhatikan dengan seksama plat nomor mobilnya"_

 _._

 _"Bukan begitu, kami tidak bermaksud menyalahkan Anda."_

 _._

 _"Berdasarkan autopsi dokter, korban meninggal seketika jika dilihat dari keadaan mayatnya. Malang sekali pemuda itu."_

 _._

 _Kurasa polisi mencurigai Lee Donghae sebagai pelaku yang sebenarnya._

 _._

 _Donghae yang mendengar suaraku menoleh kan wajah untuk memandang sesaat, tapi dia segera kembali menutup matanya._

 _._

 _Bonus Track_

Haiiii, engga banyak yg pengen sy sampaikan.

Terima kasih buat temen2 yg membaca Bonus Track ini. Mungkin masih banyak kurangnya. Tapi sy berusaha terus memperbaikinya.

Next chapter? Tergantung sikon sy. Liburan sudah hampir habis. Sy banyak persiapan buat mengakhiri liburan panjang sy ini, menuju rutinitas seperti biasa.

Gomawoooo~ keep support uri ajusi, super junior u,u

Saranghae elf~~~

Michiko Yuki.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. (note: terjadi beberapa perubahan pov antara penulis dan Eunhyuk, jadi mohon disesuaikan.)

Malam itu Donghae sedang menghitung uang kas di mesin kasir restoran ketika tiba-tiba hidungnya mengeluarkan ingus setelah dia bersin. Sembilan belas jam berlalu semenjak dia menemukan mayat itu.

"wah, joroknya…"

Para pegawai lelaki di dapur mencemooh dari dapur.

"Haaah…"

Donghae mengabil tisu dari sakunya, berlari ke dalam dapur, lalu langsung membuang ingusnya.

"Donghae-ssi, ternyata memang terkena flu, ya?"

Kim Ryeowook, seorang staff S bertanya dengan suara pelan. Di antara sekitar empat puluh orang mahasiswa dan mahasiswi pegawai paruh waktu yang ada di restoran ini, dia adalah pemuda yang paling bisa diandalkan.

"Flu mungkin, ya… gawat…"

Donghae meremas tisu, melemparkannya ke tempat sampah, lalu menggosok hidungnya.

"Jika memang flu, istirahat saja. Lagi pula, hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk. Dan jika mengenai tutup buku, para pegawai paruh waktu pun bisa menanganinya."

"Tak usah, tak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

Donghae menunjukkan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi dia merasa kedinginan. Perusahaan tidak mengijinkan pakaian kerja selain seragam kemeja lengan pendek dan rompi tipis, jadi wajar saja jika badannya mejadi kedinginan.

Ryeowook yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Donghae, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu mengecek warna wajah Donghae.

"Tapi wajah Donghae-ssi merah sekali."

"Sampai bisa dibilang parah?"

"Sampai bisa dibilang parah."

Ryeowook mengangguk, membuat dirinya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Begitu, ya. Kelihatan sekali, ya?"

"Sampai ada kantong di bawah mata seperti itu, lebih baik istirahat saja di kantor. Daripada membuat pelanggan ketakutan. Jika terjadi sesuatu nanti akan aku beri tahu."

Ryeowook memiliki bentuk wajah yang kecil. Wajahnya terlihat polos seperti anak yang tidak memiliki dosa. Jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang kecil, dia terlihat seperti lemah, tak memiliki keberanian. Tapi siapa sangka, jika Ryeowook adalah seorang anggot staf S; peringkat tertinggi di antara para pegawai paruh waktu. Selain itu, dia juga memiliki kepedulian yang lembut yang tersembunyi dibalik tubuh kecilnya itu. Oleh karena itu, dia bisa memakai seragam yang sama dengan staf tetap seperti Donghae sebagai anggota staf S.

Donghae berterima kasih terhadap perhatian Ryeowook, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai pegawai tetap.

"Tapi, satu jam lagi akan tutup, besok aku libur, jadi kucoba tahan saja dulu…"

"Tidak bisa. _Kami_ akan kerepotan jika Donghae-ssi jatuh pingsan." Ryeowook memotong kata-kata Donghae.

"Jadi, tidak apa-apa, bukan? Saya akan melapor sebelum restoran tutup. Saya minta tolong pengecekan terakhir, sekali saja." Ryeowook menyambung perkataannya sendiri, lalu dengan tenaga seadanya dia menyeret Donghae yang berjalan sempoyongan.

Donghae dipandu keluar lewat pintu belakang lalu dikunci dari dalam. Lelaki itu mendesah disertai senyum ketir. Postur Ryeowook yang lebih kecil dibanding dirinya, membuat cara _menyeret_ Ryeowook menjadi agak kasar.

Dalam ramalan cuaca, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panas dan pengap karena pengaruh angin lembab dan hangat. Meskipun semua pegawai paruh waktu yang baru datang dari sekolah berkata "Panas, panas," bagi Donghae, angin malam ini terasa agak dingin.

"Uhh, dingin…"

Sembari menggosok kedua tangannya yang telanjang, Donghae berlari memasuki kantor. Dia membeli kopi kaleng hangat di mesin penjual otomatis yang ada di lorong.

Brr, bulu romanya berdiri. **S** epertinya meriangnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tidak ada siapapun di ruang yang luas itu. Wajar, karena restoran tutup sebentar lagi. Entah apa karena setelah meninggalkan restoran dia kehilangan tenaga atau apa, sekarang untuk berdiri saja terasa sulit sekali. Dengan susah payah, dia melepas sepatu _loafer_ lusuhnya, lalu meluncur masuk ke kantor sempit yang ada di bagian dalam sebelah kanan ruang istirahat. Terlalu malas untuk mengambil sweter tebal yang ada di loker lorong, Donghae hanya menekan tombol _remote_ AC dari 'pendingin' menjadi 'penghangat'. Donghae menutupi lehernya dengan mengangkat bahunya seperti monyet gunung salju. Dia menggigil menahan rasa dingin. Hanya dengan meminum seteguk kopi kaleng, dia berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya.

 _Bonus Track_

Aku. Lee Hyukjae. Si korban tabrak lari yang ditemukan oleh Lee Donghae. Sekarang sedang membututi pegawai kantoran ini. Terhitung sembilan belas jam sudah aku mengikutinya sesudah kecelakan tabrak lari itu. Kini aku ada di ruang istirahat di mana sang penemu mayatku sedang tidur di kursi. Terlihat tubuhnya menggigil seperti menahan rasa dingin. Sekaleng kopi yang sudah kosong tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Suhu di dalam ruangan juga terasa hangat karena diubah orang yang sedang tidur di hadapanku ini. Wah, dia seperti anak-anak jika sedang tidur.

Aku tetap mengikuti orang ini kemana pun, apa pun yang dia lakukan. Bahkan sampai fajar muncul di pagi hari sekarang ini, aku tetap mengikutinya. Dia, Lee Donghae meminum kopi kaleng sambil menggigil karena udara dingin. Tepatnya, di dalam kantor polisi. Kenapa bisa berakhir seperti itu? Jadi begini ceritanya…

Penyelidikan lokasi kejadian berlanjut dengan tenang. Anggota tim penyelidik dari divisi kriminal mengenakan jas hujan. Mereka merangkak di atas tanah sembari mencari-cari jejak kecelakaan. Aku menghampiri mereka secara diam-diam, takut jika akan ketahuan. Tapi, bodoh! Aku kini adalah sesosok hantu!

Salah satu dari mereka, mungkin opsir divisi kriminal yang sedang bertugas, mengenakan jas hujan putih di atas seragam kerjanya dan memkai topi bisbol. Dengan bebas dia mengambil foto tanpa mengetahui apakah aku tertangkap kamera atau tidak. Tentu saja aku ingin melihat foto hasil penampakan itu. Foto yang menampakkan dua hal; orang yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan arwahnya. Siapa yang tidak ingin melihatnya. Tapi itu hanya imajinasiku saja pada akhirnya.

Tidak ada satupun pun percakapan berlebihan layaknya di drama-drama detektif, seperti, "Inspektur, benda ini ditemukan di semak-semak sana!" "Apa!?". Ditengah-tengah hujan rintik, mereka terus melanjutkan kerja dengan tenang dan normal. Dari percakapan petugas polisi itu, aku bisa tahu bahwa tidak adanya bekas rem di jalan jadi suatu masalah yang gawat.

Tubuhku pun akhirnya segera diangkut ambulans. Aku sempat berpikir mengikutinya. Namun, tidak ada artinya aku ke rumah sakit karena aku sudah tidak bernyawa. Lagi pula jika aku tetap bersama polisi mungkin aku bisa menemukan siapa orang yang membunuhku. Karena itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tetap di sini saja.

Dalam situasi yang sudah tenang itu, ada satu orang yang emosinya masih di atas batas normal. Orang itu adalah Lee Donghae. Aku menumpang di kursi sebelah pengemudi mobil patroli, lalu mendengarkan percakapan Lee Donghae dengan seorang detektif yang masih terbilang muda, yang duduk di belakangku. Tertera nama Cho Kyuhyun di _id card_ yang sempat ku intip tadi. Mungkin dia lebih muda satu atau dua tahun dari orang yanng menemukan mayatku ini.

Alih-alih disebut percakapan, lebih seperti Lee Donghae yang sedang bermonolog.

"Maaf, benar-benar maaf, karena jalan yang begitu gelap, tidak begitu jelas. Tapi saya merasa yakin bahwa mungkin mobil itulah yang menabrak. Tapi, karena saya melihat secara langsung kejadiaannya jadi… Tapi, itu… karena ketika saya mendekat dia langsung kabur. Aduh, mohon maaf sekali. Jika saja saya tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini, pasti saya akan memperhatikan dengan seksama plat mobil itu." lihat, betapa gugupnya Donghae menjelaskan apa yang dialaminya pada saat itu.

Meskipun pernyataannya tidak salah, tapi Donghae mengacaukannya dengan berbicara terlalu cepat dan terbalik-balik. Dia juga mengucapkan hal yang sama berulangkali, sehingga maksud dari kalimatnya menjadi tidak jelas. Dia sangat kacau, sampai-sampai si korban yang sedang menyaksikannya ini pun ingin berkata padanya, "Tenanglah sedikit!"

"Bukan begitu, kami tidak bermaksud menyalahkan Anda." Kerutan di dahi Detektif Cho semakin dalam saat menghadapi Donghae yang panik. Kemudian dia berpikir sejenak, tetapi tak lama kemudian dia mengubah nada bicaranya dan mulai berkata seperti ini, "Hmm, rasanya tidak tenang jika harus bicara di dalam mobil sempit seperti ini? Untuk mengubah suasana, bisa kita mengobrol sekali lagi dengan santai di kantor polisi? Tapi bukan begitu, ini tidak sama dengan interogasi. Karena Anda bukan tersangka. Anda bebas memilih mau bagaimana. Anda mengerti bukan, jika dalam penyeledikan seperti ini tindakan awal sangat penting? Meskipun tidak masalah jika bertanya di lain waktu, tapi selama rentang waktu belum begitu jauh sejak kejadian, sebisa mungkin kami bermaksud meminta informasi sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai kasus itu. Yah, meskipun begitu, saya mengerti jika Anda sibuk, tapi kami sebisa mungkin ingin menyelesaikannya. Anda bisa ke kantor bersama kami, dan mobil Anda akan dibawa oleh petugas kami. Begini, kami khawatir mengenai perasaan Anda yang mungkin terguncang, jadi untuk membawa mobil sendiri itu agaknya… Ya begitulah intinya. Selain itu, Anda tidak tahu jalan menuju ke sana, bukan? Jadi akan kami antar dengan mobil patroli. Anda belum pernah menaiki, kan? Mobil patroli…"

Saat itu olah TKP sepertinya sebentar lagi usai, jadi kuputuskan untuk ikut dengan Donghae. Dengan demikian, Donghae akan melanjutkan kesaksiannya atas kejadian itu di kantor polisi.

Hampir tidak ada orang malam itu di sana, gelap, dan dingin. Membuatku berpikir bahwa kantor polisi itu tak bernyawa. Saat akan menyusul Donghae, aku mencuri dengar pertanyaan petugas polisi dengan orang lain.

Lee Donghae, usia 26 tahun, lahir tanggal 15 Oktober. Dia lebih tua enam tahun dariku, bekerja di salah satu restoran hamburger. Itu sebabnya tertulis huruf 'M' di bagian dada jasnya. Dia tinggal di kota yang sama dengan apartemenku, dan dia secara tidak sengaja menemukan mayatku di tengah perjalanan pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

Satu hal lagi, polisi mencurigai Donghae lah sebagai pelaku sebenarnya yang terlibat dalam kecelakaanku.

Di tempat parkir kantor polisi, petugas berseragam yang ditugaskan membawa mobil kecil Lee Donghae, terlihat memeriksa bemper dan bagian bawah mobil dengan teliti sambil memegang senter di tangan. Tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya, mereka memeriksa apakah ada bekas tabrakan atau tidak. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa dia bukan pelakunya. Tapi apa daya suaraku tidak akan terdengar oleh mereka.

Meskipun aku ada di kantor polisi dan tahu tentang kecurigaan-kecurigaan terselubung ini, sayangnya aku tidak bisa menemukan informasi terbaru mengenai pelaku sebenarnya. Dari percakapan petugas aku tahu jika pelakunya sekarang buron.

Seandinya dia berhasil tertangkap, mungkin aku akan bungkam jika ada yang bertanya apa sebenarnya yang aku inginkan. Namun, aku tidak tahan jika hanya diam. Setidaknya aku ingin memukulnya sekali saja. Hanya saja itu mustahil mengingat tanganku yang menembus badan Lee Donghae malam itu. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan para petugas tadi, aku menyusul Lee Donghae yang sedang di bawa ke ruang rapat yang luasnya sebesar ruang kelas di sekolah, alih-alih di bawa ke ruang interograsi yang sempit. Dia menceritakan semuanya secara terang-terangan. Namun, informasi yang berhubungan langsung dengan penangkapan pelaku, yang menurut Detektif Cho tampan ini lebih menarik, tidak bisa diberikan oleh Donghae meskipun sudah berpindah tempat.

Ditengah-tengah cerita, seorang petugas kepolisian masuk ke ruang rapat, lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada detektif tampan itu. Aku hanya diam tidak penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Karena aku bisa menebak apa yang mereka bicarakan, _'tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda ganjil pada mobil Lee Donghae.'_. Pasti seperti itu.

Setelah petugas tadi keluar, mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan cerita-panjang-si-korban-tabrak-lari. Detektif Cho hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk dan sesekali bertanya kepada Donghae. Kemudian terlontar pertanyaan yang mengingatkanku pada setiap nasib sialku.

"Saat ini, mungkin kita belum bisa menangkap pelakunya. Lalu, berdasarkan autopsi dokter, korban meninggal seketika jika dilihat dari keadaan mayatnya… Hasil autopsi dokter yang lebih rinci akan keluar nanti, tapi, ya… Malang sekali pemuda itu." mendengar pernyataan ini membuatku teringat kembali banyaknya nasib sial yang kudapat. Dan kejadian saat aku tertabrak adalah yang paling buruk. Kulihat Donghae hanya menjawab "Oh begitu…" lalu tanpa sadar mendesah keras. Aku menjadi merasa bersalah kepadanya. Maaf, sudah membuatmu membuang begitu banyak energi untuk memberi pertolongan pertama di saat aku sudah tidak tertolong.

Tanya jawab itu berlangsung mungkin selama tiga puluh menit. Dan selama tiga puluh menit aku hanya bisa diam tanpa mengeluarkann sepatah katapun. Setelah itu, Donghae meninggalkan kantor polisi dalam cuaca yang hujan lebat, dengan sebelumnya meminta maaf berkali-kali karena dia tidak bisa banyak membantu sepertinya.

Begitu fajar tiba, ketika Donghae dibebaskan dari tuduhan, aku mengikutinya lagi untuk sekian kali. Aku sempat berpikir untuk pulang ke apartemen ku, tetapi sebelum pergi aku sudah mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu. Lagi pula tidak ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan saat aku pulang. Alih-alih, aku memutuskan lebih baik mencari tahu tepat tinggal orang yang mengetahui garis besar peristiwa ini. Lagi pula, dia satu-satunya yang bisa mendengar suaraku saat ini.

Sampai saat ini aku merasa telah membuat keputusan yang baik. Cerdas sekali aku ini.

Menahan napas dan berusaha tetap diam ternyata cukup sulit. Baik ketika di dalam mobil menuju rumah Lee Donghae, maupun ketika di dalam kamar, aku tetap diam. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan terjadi suatu hal yang berbahaya hanya karena aku mengeluarkan suara yang paling pelan sekalipun. Sangat tidak masuk akal namanya jika aku harus meninggal dua kali karena kecelakaan lagi.

Kamar seorang pegawai kantoran ternyata memang suram. Sebuah _one room mansion_ berwarna krem, tanpa hiasan apapun di dalam kamarnya. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur, meja lipat yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa barang tertata, dan satu rak buku kecil. Di ujung dinding seberang tempat tidur ada sebuah sofa untuk dua orang yang berwarna biru usang. Sudah, hanya itu.

Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke rumah orang tanpa permisi sejak aku lahir, dan tentunya pertama kali juga sejak aku mati. Meskipun kamar seorang lelaki, sebelum masuk aku sedikit merasa senang. Namun, perasaan itupun hilang karena suasananya yang terlalu biasa begitu aku masuk.

Untuk ukuran lelaki yang hidup sendiri, kamar ini sebenarnya lumayan tersusun rapi. Bukan karena dia cinta kebersihan, mungkin karena dia lebih sering tidak berada di rumah sampai-sampai tidak punya waktu untuk menyerakkan sampah. Sebenarnya ada banyak debu di lantai, di atas buku juga terlihat debu yang menebal. Bahkan cucian piring _stainless steel_ yang ada di dapur sangat kering sampai-sampai keraknya mengelupas. Secara keseluruhan, alih-alih disebut tempat tinggal, tempat ini lebih seperti tempat yang digunakan untuk tidur saja.

Setelah pemilik kamar ini keluar dari kamar mandi, dia naik ke tempat tidur dengan rambut yang masih basah. Dalam lima menit suara dengkurannya pun mulai terdengar. Sepertinya dia tidak akan menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk tamunya ini.

Yah, dari awal aku tidak berharap bisa mendapat keramahtamahan sampai sejauh itu, jadi aku meringkuk saja di sofa dan mulai tidur.

 _Bonus Track_

Donghae tertidur hingga lewat tengah hari bagaikan kerbau. Dia terbangun karena sudah terbiasa. Setelah itu dia mempersiapkan dirinya, dan dengan perut yang masih kosong dia kembali pergi bekerja. Ketika mendapat _shift_ malam, dia akan melewatkan sarapan dan langsung pergi bekerja karena ingin tidur lebih lama meskipun hanya sejenak. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk lelaki ini.

Selesai menulis laporan, Donghae melahap dengan rakus hamburger dan kentang goreng di ruang istirahat. Seharusnya, makan apapun akan terasa enak jika belum makan selama delapan belas jam. Namun, entah mengapa hari ini dia merasa makanannya kurang enak. Pastilah dia sudah mulai merasa tidak enak badan.

Di ruang istirahat, para pegawai paruh waktu menyerang Donghae dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi. Sepertinya berita tentang kecelakaan itu sudah menyebar di seluruh restoran. Padahal Donghae masih belum bisa menata hatinya kembali. Donghae hanya tutup mulut menghadapi pertanyaan mengenai ini-itu yang menunjukkan betapa penasarannya mereka.

Kebetulan sekali hari ini ada sedang ada diskon spesial di supermarket besar yang letaknya lima menit dari tanjakan, membuat kehebohan restoran lebih dari biasanya.

Pukul dua siang akan ada pengirimaan barang. Namun dari pukul empat sampai pukul enam, pegawai yang biasanya membantu sangatlah kurang. Benar-benar dua jam yang kejam. Pekerjaan berat terakhir tiba sekitar pukul delapan. Donghae mengawasi dan bekerja bagai seorang prajurit pemberani, sampai akhirnya semua bisa dilalui dengan baik.

Di tengah kesibukan, masih saja Donghae ditanyai dengan pertanyaan yang sama yang hampir setiap isinya sama, Oh, Donghae-ssi, kemarin ada tabrak lari? Bagaimana bisa terjadi?"

Pada awalnya Donghae menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan tanpa terlewat, namun seiring larutnya malam, Donghae mulai malas. Ketika ditanya, Donghae hanya menjawab, "Ceritnya lain kali saja, ya." Dengan muka masam dan seolah tanpa gairah. Donghae sebenarnya tahu, dia bisa saja mengecewakan orang lain dengan cara bicaranya itu. Namun, dia bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk memikirkan perasaan orang lain karena sedang pusing dan meriang.

Awalnya Ryeowook, akhirnya para pegawai yang lain juga mengerti bahwa Donghae sedang tidak enak badan, sehingga untuk sementara waktu mereka membiarkan Donghae sendirian. Namun, melihat Donghae yang bersin-bersin sambil mengangkat hidungnya, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk melongoknya sebentar.

 _Bonus Track_

Aku mengikuti Donghae ke tempat kerjanya setelah dia dari kantor polisi tadi. Karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, tanpa ambil pusing aku mengikuti orang ini. Tempat kerjanya berada di jalan _by-pass_ kota sebelah, jika dibandingkan tempat tinggalku, tempatnya lebih ramai. Daerah itu dipenuhi banyak supermarket besar, restoran keluarga, dan tempat publik lainnya, terasa seperti di daerah industri baru di pinggir kota. Di lingkungan ini, gedung restoran berlantai satu dengan tembok berwarna pink terang dan lahan parkir yang luas, tampak sesuai dengan atmosfer wilayah ini.

Aku melihat Donghae yang bekerja dengan sibuknya, berkeliaran ke sana-kemari di dalam restoran. Aku memperhatikan lelaki yang sedang bekerja itu dari meja kecil di sebelah konter. Tempat ini strategis karena dari sini aku bisa memandang keluar jendela dan konter sekaligus. Kalau mobil yang menabrakku itu lewat, aku pasti segera tahu.

Ketika pertama kali aku bertemu, atau lebih tepatnya 'melihat' wajah Donghae, kesan pertamaku adalah, 'anak lemah penakut' yang tak bisa diandalkan. Namun, di tempat ini dia sudah seperti orang lain saja. Bekerja dengan cekatan dan raut wajah yang tegas.

Memperhatikan orang yang sedang bekerja tanpa henti, lama-lama membuatku bosan. Begitu matahari condong ke barat, kebosanan sudah menguasaiku. Menjadi manusia yang tak terlihat itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Tapi berkat menjadi tak terlihat ini aku bisa bebas keluar masuk ke mana saja. Aku pun berkeliaran di restoran tanpa arah, selama entah berapa lama, mungkin berjam-jam, melihat setiap sudut ruangan yang ada di bangunan ini. Kulihat kearah jalan, lampu-lampu jalan sudah menerangi setiap sudutnya. Kilatan cahaya putih memancar dari lampu-lampu mobil yang lewat.

Pada malam hari, pelanggan tetap berdatangan ke restoran ini. mereka –pelanggan- tidak mengeluh walau makan malam dengan hamburger. Memang tidak sampai mengantre di konter seperti siang hari, tetapi selalu ada pelanggan yang datang. Setidaknya sepertiga restoran dipenuhi pengunjung. Berbagai macam pengunjung memakan setiap pesanannya sambil mengobrol ringan. Para pegawai juga bekerja dengan tekun seraya memberikan senyuman. Suasana itu didukung dengan latar musik yang terasa riang dan menyenangkan.

Berkebalikan dengan Donghae, mukanya tidak sedap dipandang. Sepertinya dia tidak enak badan. Wajar saja jika mengingat cuaca semalam saat hujan lebat ada di kantor polisi dengan kondisi badan yang gemetaran. Sebagai orang yang menyebabkan hal yang tak terelakkan itu, aku merasa bersalah.

Kondisi Donghae semakin memburuk seiring berjalannya waktu. Setelah sembilan jam lebih berada di restoran, akhirnya dia dipaksa masuk ke gedung kantor. Karena aku merasa sedikit bertanggung jawab, aku mengikutinya untuk melihat keadaannya. Namun, saat itu dia sedang diam di sudut ruangan dan akhirnya tertidur meringkuk. Awalnya aku ingin membiarkannya dan hendak kembali ke restoran. Namun apa boleh buat, aku memutuskan tinggal di ruang istirahat ini dan tetap siaga jika terjadi sesuatu

Mungkin tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh hantu sepertiku. Namun, paling tidak aku bisa panik jika kondisinya berubah menjadi genting.

Lama aku berada diruang ini. Beberapa orang keluar masuk, dan tak ada yang melihatku. Ya, memang tidak ada yang bisa melihatku.

Waktu berlalu entah sudah berapa lama, aku sempat tertidur diruang ini, kulihat Donghae masih setia di tempatnya. Merasa tidak mendengar keributan, aku mengintip keadaan di luar. Di dalam restoran sudah begitu hening dan hanya ada seorang pelayan di konter. Di dapur, para staf lain yang melakukan persiapan untuk menutup restoran di bawah perintah Staf S yang berbadan kecil itu. kulihat Staf S yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu mengayunkan langkah kakinya ke ruang istirahat tempatku dan Donghae berada, sepertinya. Seketika aku menjauhankan tubuh dari pintu dan berdiri tak jauh dari Donghae.

Ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, refleks aku berkata, "Uwah.. Dia datang.". betapa bodohnya aku berteriak dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Kulirik Donghae, dan ternyata benar saja teriakanku membangunkannya.

Pintu yang terbuka menimbulkan bunyi, _ceklek!_ Bunyi itu menarik perhatian Donghae.

Entah apa yang membuat Kim Ryowook datang ke sini, tapi dia berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan ekspresi bingung. Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan yang sama sekali tidak luas. Sikapnya seperti waspada terhadap sesuatu.

Tak lama, dia memberi tahu Donghae jika restoran sudah ditutup dan meminta untuk di cek.

"Gawat, apa aku tidur begitu lama?" Donghae bergumam dengan wajah yang sepertinya cemas karena tertidur begitu lama. Tapi kurasa tak masalah. Toh, itu karena memang dia sedang sakit. Dan kulihat jam dinding, ternyata sudah pukul 12.35 dini hari.

Donghae menanyai tentang semua urusan penutupan restoran, dan itu semua sudah dibereskan dibawah panduan Staf S, Kim Ryeowook. Wah, untuk restoran dengan tingkat penjualan yang tinggi dan pekerjaan yang begitu kompleks, Staf Kim bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa ada masalah. Wah, biarpun dia berbadan kecil, dia bisa diandalkan juga. Aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua berbicara tentang restoran. Kakiku terhenti di depan dapur dekat ruang istirahat tadi. Aku duduk sejenak untuk meregangkan tubuhku yang tadi juga sempat tertidur. Kulihat mereka berdua mulai keluar dan lewat didepanku. Tanpa mempedulikan mereka aku menguap dan melirik sedikit kepada mereka. Tak sengaja aku mencuri dengar.

"Oh, apa ada orang di tempat istirahat tadi?" Staf S itu menjawab jika tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Pada saat bangun tidur, sepertinya aku mendengar suara staf laki-laki di ruang istirahat."

"Mungkin hanya mimpi."

"Ah, ya. Mungkin memang mimpi." Aku berjalan di belakang mereka dengan mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Hanya percakapan biasa yang menurutku tidak penting. Tapi ada satu poin penting yang kudapatkan. Para pegawai lainnya menyuruh Donghae pulang dengan taksi karena kondisinya yang sedang tidak baik. Sempat tejadi penolakan dari Donghae, tapi saat mereka berdua sudah ada dengan pegawai lainnya, mereka memaksa Donghae untuk lebih baik tidak mengemudi dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Dan tanpa adanya pilihan lain, Donghae setuju, dan menunggu panggilan taksi datang. Wah, mereka rekan kerja yang baik. Setidaknya itu yang kutangkap walaupun mereka sedari tadi menanyai Donghae perihal kecelakaanku.

Hari yang panjang ini berakhir dengan aku yang menumpang taksi. Gratis. Duduk disamping Lee Donghae yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk dengan buliran keringat di dahinya. Tubuhnya begitu panas hingga terasa olehku yang ada di sampingnya.

Sopir taksi selalu memanfaatkan penumpang ketika sedang tertidur untuk bisa melesat dengan mulus di jalanan yang kosong. Kulihat spidometernya menunjukkan kecepatan 80 km/jam. Lebih tinggi 30 km/jam dari batas kecepatan maksimal. Dengan begini, hitungan argometer pun juga melesat cukup tinggi.

"Ya! Tidak bisa seperti itu!" aku bersuara dengan nada marah.

Meskipun aku tahu hanya sedikit uang yang tersisa di tangan sang sopir, tetap saja aku merasa marah jika membayangkan uang hasil kerja kerasku melambung tinggi dalam waktu tiga puluh menit saja.

"Huh? Apa?" Donghae yang mendengar suaraku menoleh kan wajah untuk memandang sesaat, tapi dia segera kembali menutup matanya.

Apa ini? Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja? Mata kami tadi sempat bertemu sepersekian detik.

 _Bonus Track_

 _Note sedikit_

 _-ini updatenya lama sekali karena susah buat nyuri waktu di sela-sela tugas. Jadi maaf kalau lama._

 _-ini tergolong pendek ya? maaf, soalnnya cepet-cepet ToT_

 _-Plot cerita novel agak lambat, saya sesuaikan atau saya cepatkan saja?_

 _-Berhubungan sama poin 3, Chapter ini sebenernya dua bab dari novel. Saya padatkan, jadikan satu. Merasa agak keburu-buru atau bagaimana?_

 _-ada penambahan dan pengurangan sedikit dari saya, tapi tidak merubah isi cerita inti._

-Update saya tergantung waktu dan teman-teman.

 _-Masih dipikirkan saya mau menyampaikan apa lagi :)_

 _Jadi, teman-teman tercinta, haehyuk shipper tercinta, elf tercinta, jangan lupa memberi kritik dan saran yang membangun. Saya terima apapun itu asal menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan sopan. Maaf belum bisa balas review teman-teman kemarin karena keterbatasan waktu. Mungkin saya bisa membalasnya di lain waktu, asal ada koneksi :D_

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca~~_


	5. Chapter 4

_A.N._

 _Yo! Happy new year readers tersayang~! *telat woi!*_

 _Ahahah, telat sekali ya, ini udah bulan februari btw. Terakhir aku update kapan ya? haha. Yaampun maafkan keterlaluan saya ini. alasannya telat update? Banyak. Haha. Ini sengaja curhatan saya, saya taroh di atas biar temen2 baca sebentar sebelum baca ceritanya._

 _Maafkan sekali. Beribu-ribu maaf karena lelet sekali mengetiknya. Virus malas mulai menyergap. Ditambah lagi sama semester ganjil kemarin yang sangat menyiksa saya, hingga mematikan mood menulis ini. niatnya mau nyelesaiin pas minggu tenang ujian, tapi nyatanya gagal. Ini diselesaiin aja maksa, mood berantakan grgr ada masalah di rl._

 _Banyak yang pengen saya sampaikan. Mulai dari alur cerita ini yang lamban, mengalir bagaikan aliran sungai yang tenang *eaeaeaea. Jujur, saya sendiri yang nulis aja ngerasa kalau lamban banget. Tapi detail. Iya gak, iya gak? Haha, apaan ini belain diri sendiri._

 _Terus, segala kendala yang bikin saya berpikiran buat_ _ **discontinue**_ _aja. Tapi saya memutuskan untuk lanjutin, ini aja baru dikebut setelah dapet seperempat cerita. Saya tahu rasanya di php sebagai readers, sakit. Jadi saya maksa diri sendiri buat nyelesaiin chapter ini. saya gak mau php-in kalian, sayangku. Jadi maafkan saya yang sempat kepikiran buat discontinue-in ff ini. selambat-lambatnya saya nulis, saya akan berusaha update cepet. Tapi cepetnya itu relatif. Lol._

 _Oh iya, ada juga siders yang mampir ternyata. Halo, terima kasih sudah mampir, sayang. Tapi saya gak permasalahin siders kok. Siders punya alasan tersendiri, oke? :) akan ada waktunya saat kalian muncul di kolom review. Ku menunggu kalian muncul loh. Hha, chuu~_

 _Ini ff rating T pertama saya, dan jujur sebenernya saya agak bosen nulisnya (ini nih, apa karena alurnya yg lamban malesnya jadi nular ke saya? Haha). Mungkin ini juga yang bikin saya agak molor nulisnya._

 _warning: 6k LOL_

Chapter 4

 _Bonus Track_

Kelembapan selimut tebal yang dikeluarkan dari lemari penyimpanan sangat tidak nyaman untuk badan yang sedang demam.

Terbesit keinginan untuk menyingkirkan selimut ini, tapi Donghae menginginkan kehangatan karena suhu dingin yang membuatnya menggigil. Jadi, dengan terpaksa dia terus menggunakan selimut lembab ini.

Lee Donghae membuka matanya dan memandang ke arah langit-langit.

Cahaya fajar sudah tampak menelusup ke kamarnya. Dia ingin melihat jam yang ada di sisi tempat tidur, tapi bergerak sedikit saja kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, sehingga tidak dilakukannya.

Otot lehernya terasa kaku. Kerah kemejanya terasa mencekik. Dia sudah melepaskan dasi dan membuka kancing bagian atas. Tapi, tidur dengan menggunakan kemeja sangatlah menyiksa. Hanya saja sekarang mustahil untuk berganti baju. Donghae tak sanggup membayangkan dirinya turun dari tempat tidur dan menelanjangi badannya untuk berganti pakaian. Badannya gemetar karena dingin.

Terdengar bunyi pelan seperti bunyi knalpot mobil. Tidak, itu bukan bunyi knalpot mobil. Bunyinya sebentar-sebentar, sebentar berbunyi, sebentar berhenti, terus terulang seperti itu.

 _Oh, hanya dengkuran._

Donghae berpikir seperti itu, tapi tak lama kemudian dia menyadari ada yang janggal. _One room mansion_ ini kedap suara. Selama volume suaranya tidak keras, seharusnya suara dengkuran atau obrolan tetangga tidak bisa terdengar. Bahkan suara televisi tetangga juga tidak bisa terdengar. Kalau begitu, kenapa suara dengkuran pelan ini bisa sampai ke telinganya?

Dengkuran itu terdengar dari sebelah kiri Donghae yang sedang terlentang.

Awalnya, Donghae berpikir dalam kepalanya yang kosong, mungkin itu Kim Ryeowook atau seorang staff yang sedang tidur.

Karena seingatnya, para staff waktu itu memperdebatkan kondisi dirinya yang sedang tidak baik. Tapi, dia ingat akhirnya dia naik taksi, menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang. Hal ini membuktikan bahwa yang mendengkur di sofa bukanlah Kim Ryeowook ataupun staff lainnya.

 _Perampok?_

Tapi, mana ada perampok yang tertidur di rumah yang dia masuki?

"Lalu siapa?"

Donghae memanggil dengan suara serak dan memalingkan mukanya dengan hati-hati ke arah kiri tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Ohh." Dia mengeluarkan suara lemah seperti desahan.

Sosok yang ditangkap oleh mata Donghae adalah sosok korban tabrak lari. Dia sedang tertidur meringkuk di atas sofa. Donghae memicingkan matanya agar mengamati dengan cermat orang yang tertidur di sofa itu.

Wajah yang mendengkur teratur dengan mulut terbuka sedikit dan menjadikan tangan kursi sebagai bantal itu adalah wajah pemuda waktu itu. Sosok itu sulit terlihat karena kamar Donghae gelap dan langit-langitnya pendek. Tapi Donghae pernah melihat baju dan celana yang dipakainya.

"Aa..." dengan menggeram seperti orang sedih, Donghae menutup matanya. Apa dia sampai bisa melihat halusinasi karena demam? Memang ini hari libur, tapi besok dia harus pergi bekerja tepat pukul enam pagi. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Padahal ingin cuti, tapi tidak bisa cuti. Ah iya… lebih baik tidur! Setelah tidur, Donghae akan memikirkan semuanya.

Entah itu karena obat atau terlalu lelah, Donghae akhirnya tidur lelap seperti anak kecil.

 _Bonus Track_

Kurang lebih satu jam kemudian, dia terbangun. Seluruh kamarnya mulai terlihat terang. Burung gereja berkicau di luar jendela.

Sosok yang tertidur di sofa kecil itu tampak masih lelap, dan posisinya tidak berubah sama sekali. Dengkurannya sudah berhenti, tapi terkadang mulutnya bergerak komat-kamit.

Sepertinya badan Donghae mulai membaik. Sakit kepala dan demamnya perlahan mulai hilang. Tapi, karena dia masih bisa melihat sosok yang tadi, berarti demamnya belum hilang. Donghae pun kembali tidur. Beberapa kali dia terbangun dan tertidur lagi.

Setelah satu jam, dia tersadar, dan saat itu tepat ketika sosok si pemuda itu sedang mengganti posisi tidur, membelakangi Donghae.

"Masih ada?"

Menjawab gumaman Donghae yang bernada tersiksa, pemuda itu mengedikkan punggung berkaus abu-abunya.

 _Ya, ya~! Jangan bangun!_

Donghae memerintah pemuda itu dalam hati. Biarpun hanya halusinasi, tapi Donghae tidak suka jika bayangan itu bangun dan menyadari keberadaannya.

Tapi, pemuda itu tersadar dan harapan Donghae menjadi harapan kosong belaka. Dia terbangun dan memasukkan tangannnya ke dalam kaus lalu menggaruk punggungnya, dengan mata yang masih mengantuk dia melihat sekeliling.

"Aku bilang, tidur!"

Sembari mendecakkan lidah, Donghae berkomat-kamit dan pandangan si halusinasi yang tadinya menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan cepat langsung mengarah pada Donghae. Dia membelalakkan matanya dan menatap mata Donghae.

Ditengah cahaya matahari pagi yang menembus celah-celah tirai di dalam kamar, kedua lelaki itu terdiam saling menatap.

"Kelihatan ya? Aku kelihatan? Jadi semalam di taksi kau juga berbicara padaku? Kau benar-benar bisa melihatku? Wahh, daebak! Akhirnya kau bisa melihatku!" Lee Hyukjae menunjuk dirinya dan bertanya pada Donghae sambil terkaget-kaget.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku melihatmu. Maka dari itu, aku akan tidur sebentar lagi."

Tidak hanya halusinasi pengelihatan, tapi juga halusinasi pendengaran.

Bahaya jika demamnya tidak segera turun. Dia ingin ke toilet. Tenggorokannya juga terasa kering, tapi yang penting dia harus tidur dulu. Semoga saja halusinasi itu menghilang saat dia bangun nanti.

"Tidak, tunggu sebentar!"

"Berisik!"

Donghae menderu lalu menutup matanya.

"Wahh, gawat. Dia melihatku, tapi hanya dianggap sebagai halusinasi?"

Donghae bisa mendengar bisikan itu, tapi tidak menghiraukannya. Dia tidur seolah-olah dia adalah lampu yang sakelarnya dimatikan.

 _Bonus Track_

Seberapa banyak pun Donghae tidur, rasa kantuk tak juga hilang. Pinggang dan pundaknya juga terasa sakit. Mungkin karena dia tidur terlalu banyak. Sekarang perhatiannya lebih terpusat pada pundaknya dibandingkn dengan sakit kepalanya.

Sudah dia duga, bayangan itu tidak juga hilang.

"Kenapa masih ada?"

"Jika ditanya seperti itu…. Hmm, bagaimana ya menjawabnya?"

Hyukjae menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil tertawa masam.

Donghae yang rambutnya berantakan karena bangun tidur, hanya memandang jengkel pemuda yang sedang duduk di sofa itu. Dengan memfokuskan pengelihatannya, Donghae bisa memastikan wajah lawan bicaranya dengan jelas. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah pemuda yamg tergeletak di jalan ketika hujan waktu itu.

"Kau korban tabrak lari itu."

"Ah, ya. Kau benar."

Tanpa ekspresi Donghae menganggukkan kepala, lalu dia meloncat dari tempat tidur dan bergerak perlahan untuk memastikan kondisi badannya. "Gerahnya ruangan ini."

Dia membuka semua jendela untuk mendapatkan udara segar. Hari ini begitu panas dan lembab. Tidak ada perbedaan berarti antara suhu di luar dan di dalam ruangan. Tapi, udara di luar lebih segar daripada udara di ruangan tertutup.

Sinar matahari bulan Juni yang begitu menusuk mengakibatkan Donghae menjadi pening dan langsung jongkok di tempat (?).

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae yang bertanya terlihat khawatir. Donghae membuka telapak tangannya dan menyampaikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Memang kepalaku masih sedikit sakit."

Donghae melirik untuk memastikan, tapi kemudian dia mencelos melihat halusinasi itu masih ada di sana.

Tadinya dia mengira cahaya matahari yang masuk bisa menghilangkan halusinasi ini, tapi ternyata halusinasi itu masih duduk di kursi biru. Berkebalikan, sosok halusinasi itu menjadi lebih jelas lagi karena tertimpa cahaya. Mata yang tadinya kosong seperti kelereng sekarang malah bercahaya penuh kehidupan.

Donghae berdiri dan menjadikan TV di pojok kamar sebagai penyangganya. Hyukjae menyodorkan tangannya dan berbicara pada Donghae.

"Maaf, apakah aku juga boleh mengajukan pertanyaan?"

"Ya, silakan."

Tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi terganggu dari Donghae, Hyukjae bertanya, "Jadi, kau tidak hanya bisa mendengar suaraku, tapi juga bisa melihat wujudku?"

"Ya."

"Tidak takut?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Donghae segera berjalan sambil meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Dia mengambil termometer dari rak cuci piring dan kembali lagi ke tempat tidur.

Hyukjae kembali bertanya.

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, eum… Itu karena aku sudah meninggal."

"Tapi kau hanya halusinasi, bukan?" Donghae membanting dirinya ke tempat tidur dan menyelipkan termometer di ketiaknya. Kemejanya jadi kusut dan penuh keringat. Dia mengenakan celana berwarna hitam.

"Karena hanya halusinasi, kau akan menghilang jika demamku turun. Karena aku tidak takut…. Walau aku takut pada kenyataan bahwan aku melihat halusinasi."

"Tapi, aku bukan halusinasi. Aku ini hantu atau arwah gentayangan. Yah, makhluk sejenis itu intinya."

Hyukjae berusaha menjelaskan posisinya, dan kemudian dia menertawakan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Itu, karena aku ini hantu. Aku yang ini. Ini seperti lelucon yang sangat lucu. Aku hanya bisa tertawa, bukan?"

"Hantu, ya…" Donghae mendesah sambil bergumam.

"Oh… Donghae- _ssi_ , apa mungkin kau jenis orang yang tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti ini, ya?"

"Bukan masalah percaya atau tidak. Halusinasi dan hantu adalah dua hal yang berbeda."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ini memang bukan halusinasi."

Donghae mengesampingkan kata-kata si halusinasi itu, kemudian dia balik bertanya, "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Ah, itu… hmm, pol-"

"Ah, sudahlah. Halusinasi yang mengetahui namaku itu tidak aneh."

Si halusinasi yang kalimatnya dipotong merasa kesal, walau Donghae tidak memperhatikannya.

"Jika aku berbicara pasti membuat orang lelah, ya!"

Pada saat Donghae memejamkan mata, termometer di bawah ketiaknya mengeluarkan bunyi elektronik yang singkat. Lalu dia menariknya dan melihat petunjuk digital. Dalam keheningan Donghae menghirup ingusnya.

"Berapa derajat?" halusinasi itu bertanya pada Donghae.

Alih-alih menjawab, Donghae lebih memilih melempar termometer pada si halusinasi itu.

Termometer putih menembus kedua tangan si halusinasi dan jatuh di lantai tepat di pinggir sofa.

 _Hmm, sesuai dugaan. Memang halusinasi belaka._

Donghae mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan menunjukkan senyum sinis di sudut bibirnya.

"Hmm… 37,5, ya? Sudah lumayan turun dibandingkan kemarin. Saat di ruang istirahat, jelas-jelas suhunya 38 lebih."

Si halusinasi itu memperhatikan termometer yang ada di tangan kanannya lalu membaca tulisannya dengan keras.

"Eh?"

Bukankah tadi termometer itu jatuh menggelinding di lantai. Lagi pula, halusinasi itu tidak mengambil termometernya. Tapi, yang jelas, termometer itu ada di tangannya.

Donghae menatap lantai di dekat halusinasi itu. Memang benar termometer itu jatuh di lantai.

Dengan cepat Donghae mengembalikan pandangannya pada si halusinasi. Dengan termometer di tangan, halusinasi itu memandang balik. Termometernya ada dua.

"Apa?"

"Tidak…"

Donghae berbicara terbata-bata dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Si halusinasi menghadap ke arah Donghae yang sedang kacau, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Donghae.

"Ini, silakan."

Si halusinasi meletakkan termometer ke tangan Donghae yang secara refleks mengulurkan tangannya. Donghae terhenyak. Termometer yang seharusnya jatuh menggelinding itu tidak lagi ada di lantai.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Dnghae yang menganggap ini sebagai ulah flu yang dia derita, bangung dengan sempoyongan dari tempat tidurnya agar bisa menghilangkan mimpi buruknya. Donghae mengambil teh _oolong_ dalam botol dalam lemari pendingin yang terletak di dapurnya yang sempit. Dia langsung meneguknya tanpa dituang ke gelas, cairan dingin itu membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering, kemudian seolah-olah mengalir hingga ke tangan, kaki, dan ujung kepala.

Otaknya yang tadi setengah tertidur menjadi sadar dan akhirnya dia bisa merasakan kenyataan bahwa dia telah terjaga dari tidurnya.

Donghae menoleh. Si halusinasi sedang memandang ke luar jendela sembari duduk di sofa.

 _Mengapa aku bisa melihatnya, ya?_ pikirnya. Suhu 37,5 derajat memang lebih tinggi daripada suhu normal manusia, tetapi tidak tergolong demam tinggi yang bisa menimbulkan halusinasi. Walau demikian, sosok pemuda itu tidak juga hilang. Jadi, apakah itu berarti dia bukan halusinasi?

Donghae menyalakan rokok dan menghisap asapnya sampai ke paru-paru dengan gaya khasnya. Bagi paru-paru yang melemah akibat diserang virus ini, nikotin masih terlalu kuat. Akibatnya, Donghae terbatuk-batuk sampai membungkuk.

"Bukankah sebaiknya tidur lagi?"

Si halusinasai yang memiliki wajah kekanak-kanakan itu tampak khawatir. Donghae mengabaikannya. Dia mematikan rokoknya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah buang air kecil, dia mencoba melongok ke sebuah cermin kecil. Disitu, dia melihat wajahnya yang sedang kacau.

Dia mencuci muka, lalu membereskan secara paksa rambut yang berantakan selama tidur itu dengan handuk dan _styling foam_. Meskipun sekarang bulan Juni, udara hangat yang keluar dari pengering rambut membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Ketika keluar kamar mandi, Donghae mendapati si halusinasi berdiri di beranda dan memandang sekeliling.

Orang itu, dia malah berjemur!

Donghae berdecak, lalu mengeluarkan kemeja baru dari lemari pakaiannya. Karena flu, jemari Donghae menjadi tidak memiliki tenaga. Merobek plastik _laundry_ saja sudah bisa membuat napasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Pergi kemana?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si halusinasi yang sedang melongok, Donghae mengganti kemejanya dan memakai sepatu yang tergelatak di lantai setelah mengibaskan debunya.

"Pergi kerja lagi? bukankah hari ini libur?"

"…"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan tadi, Donghae mengenakan jas yang dilepasnya dari gantungan baju.

"Menurutku, lebih baik kau tidur lagi. Kau bisa sakit lagi jika memaksakan diri sebelum sembuh benar. Setidaknya, makan dulu sebelum pergi. Bagaimana? Oh ya, aku boleh ikut, bukan? Yah, memang faktanya aku sudah meninggal, tapi tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan…"

Meskipun terus dibiarkan, si halusinasi tidak berhenti berbicara, Donghae yang sudah marah, mengeluarkan seluru kata-kata yang sudah ditahan dari tadi.

"Dengar ya, sekarang aku akan pergi mengambil mobil di restoran. Dan juga, ada sedikit pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan. Terserah jika kau mau ikut. Lagi pula, meskipun aku berkata _jangan ikut_ , kau akan tetap akan ikut, _kan?_ Tapi setidaknya bisakah kau berhenti bicara padaku? Biarpun kau ini halusinasi, aku tetap akan merasa tidak enak jika tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau harus tahu, ternyata mengabaikanmu itu melelahkan. Tapi, jika kujawab satu-persatu pertanyaanmu, aku akan dianggap tidak waras oleh orang-orang sekitar. Pastinya aku tidak waras, karena kau ini halusinasi, kan? Kalau sekarang, masih tidak ada masalah karena tidak ada orang, tapi di luar tolong hentikan. Kau mengerti arti kata 'makhluk sosial'? Karena itu, tolong tutup mulut jika diluar. Jadi, maaf, karena meski kau mengajakku bicara, aku akan selalu mengabaikanmu."

Setelah selesai bicara, Donghae kembali diserang rasa pening. Saat dia mengembalikan pandangannnya tadi, si halusinasi menjawab dengan malas, "Ya…"

 _Kenapa kau menjelaskan semua ini dengan serius pada makhluk yang sebenarnya tak berwujud ini?_

Donghae merasa lelah.

Matahari yang sudah lama tidak menampakkan wajah di bulan Juni, sekarang menyorotkan sinarnya amat terik.

Saat keluar dari pintu apartemen, Donghae menyesal telah memaksakan diri untuk keluar. Dia ingin berputar balik dan kembali ke kamarnya, tidur dengan nyenyak seperti anjuran si halusinasi. Tapi, besok tidak ada kendaraan untuk dirinya berangkat kerja. Karena Donghae mendapat _shift_ pagi besok. Mau tidak mau Donghae harus pergi sekarang.

Kaki Donghae melangkah menuju ke arah berlawanan dengan jalan protokol yang biasa dia lalui saat berangkat kerja. Kota di tengah hari ini penuh dengan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata. Di ujung jalan yang menuju ke halte bus itu terdapat fatamorgana yang menari-nari.

Dengan punggung yang disoroti terik sinar matahari yang membakar, Donghae berjalan sempoyongan menuju halte bus. Ketika dia menoleh, terlihat dengan jelas si halusinasi yang sedang mengikuti beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

Jka dilihat di tempat yang terang seperti ini, dia justru terlihat seperti anak lelaki kedua seorang pegawai yang tinggal di daerah sini, tidak seperti halusinasi yang disebabkan oleh ketidakstabilan jiwa sementara.

Tapi, tidak mungkin dia nyata. Tidak… Memang ada satu orang yang berwajah mirip dengannya, tapi dia sudah meninggal karena kasus kecelakaan yang tidak terselesaikan kemarin. Pasti halusinasi.

Donghae terus mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin Donghae terlalu _shock_ lebih dari yang bisa dia pikirkan karena pertama kali melihat mayat yang tidak berada dalam peti jenazah. Ditambah lagi, dia masih demam dan beberapa hari ini merasa lelah. Pasti semua kondisi itu bercampur aduk dan akhirnya meyebabkan halusinasi.

"Hmmm."

Donghae mengabaikan senyum ramah si halusinasi itu, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

 _Bonus Track_

Ada sebuah pertanyaan di pikiran Hyukjae. Jika wujudnya bisa terlihat oleh Lee Donghae, mungkin saja orang selain dia pun bisa melihatnya.

Sambil berjalan di atas aspal yang memantulkan bayangan. Hyukjae ingin memastikan apakah orang lain bisa berpaling ke arahnya atau tidak. Apa pun caranya tak masalah. Tiba-tiba menari, mengeluarkan suara yang aneh, semua orang kurang lebih pasti akan merasa kaget.

Tapi, hal yang membuat Hyukjae sebal adalah dia tidak berpapasan dengan siapapun kecuali dengan beberapa ekor anjing dan kucing yang berkeliaran. Hal ini membuat Hyukjae hanya bisa tertawa masam.

Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae membeli minuman kaleng di dekat halte yang dimana orang-orang mulai ramai berlalu lalang, jadi ingin membeli juga, melupakan niatnya untuk memastikan orang-orang tersebut bisa melihatnya atau tidak. Hyukjae kemudian mengambil dompet yang berada di saku belakangnya lalu memasukkan sejumlah uang koin yang terselip di sela-sela dompetnya lalu memasukkannya ke mesin penjual otomatis. Tapi, uang koin miliknya melewati bagian dalam mesin lalu keluar lagi dari lubang uang kembalian. Dia mencoba memasukkan uang lainnya, tapi beberapa kalipun dia memasukkannya, uang yang dimasukkannya itu tidak diterima.

"Jadi, uang orang meninggal tidak bisa dipakai ya?"

Donghae memasuki bus yang datang tanpa berbicara dan mengabaikan Hyukjae dan lelucon sinisnya. Seperti pernyataannya tadi ketika keluar kamar, Donghae berniat mengabaikannya.

Hyukjae yang menyadari Donghae sudah naik kedalam bus segera menyusulnya dan melupakan masalah 'uang orang mati tidak berlaku'. Beberapa langkah dia naik ke bus, kemudian dia berhenti sejenak sambil memandangi Donghae yang duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Berniat meminta tolong kepada Donghae untuk membayarkannya. Tapi karena Donghae yang mengabaikannya, Hyukjae pun merasa pusing dan berkata dalam hati, _mafkan aku yang menjadi penumpang gelap ini_. Hyukjae berhadapan dengan paman supir bus yang mulai menjalankan busnya.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Hyukjae pun memberi salam kepada supir bus itu sambil membungkuk. Merasa bersalah karena menjadi penumpang gelap. Segera Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae dan duduk di kursi kosong di sampingnya. Sesekali Hyukjae memandangi Donghae yang duduk di pinggir jendela itu dan mencoba berbicara padanya. Karena merasa tidak dihiraukan, Hyukjae pun berdiri dan berjalan-jalan dalam bus yang tidak terlalu ramai itu. dia berceloteh pada penumpang lain, melakukan tingkah-tingkah konyol, dan sesuai dugaannya, mereka tidak bisa mendengar ataupun melihatnya.

Setelah Hyukjae meninggal, Lee Donghae bisa mendengar suaranya, dan sekarang bisa melihatnya dan memastikan wujudnya. Meskipun Donghae salah paham menganggap sosoknya adalah halusinasi, tapi Hyukjae senang sekali bisa berkomunikasi dengan Donghae. Dan jika dia terus mencoba berkomunikasi, mungkin kesalapahaman ini akan hilang, lalu bagaimana menurut orang lain? Orang-orang ini tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi mungkin saja ada diantara mereka yang bisa melihatnya tapi berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Sepinya…" Hyukjae meratapi nasibnya sendiri tanpa ekspresi yang mendukung. Dia malah tampak tak peduli.

 _Bonus Track_

Dari tempat Donghae sampai restoran tempatnya bekerja, membutuhkan waktu hampir setengah jam.

Ketika masuk ke kantor, Donghae langsung menyalakan laptopnya dan mencetak jadwal kerja selama sepekan ke depan. Dia mengarsipnya di _binder_ lalu beralih lagi ke laptopnya. Padahal hari libur, tapi Donghae telihat sedang bekerja walau dalam kondisi sakit. Lalu, Hyukjae pun meloncat untuk melihat jadwal kerja. Daftar jadwal dicetak dikertas PPC ukuran A4 _landscape_ , kolom vertikal menunjukkan nama staff dan kolom horisontal menunjukkan lamanya waktu kerja pegawai dari masuk hingga pulang. Bagian waktu di pagi hari hingga agak siang, jumlah garisnya sedikit, barulah sekitar pukul dua belas siang dan tujuh malam, beberapa garis mulai muncul. Keadaan restoran bisa diketahui hanya dengan selembar kertas ini.

 _Ahh, aku ingin bekerja seperti Donghae-ssi kelak._

Seolah rasa makanan yang pahit menyebar di dalam mulut. Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya, mengingat kondisinya sekarang ini. Di ruang ini tidak ada siapapun, hanya Hyukjae seorang diri. Walau dia tahu tepat disebelahnya ada Donghae, tetap saja, dia merasa terisolasi dari dunia jika ada di ruangan yang terang dan sepi.

"Ahh, aku ingin keluar saja."

Saat hendak beranjak dari samping Donghae, pegangan pintu berbunyi. Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa itu. Kim Ryeowook staff S yang berbadan kecil menurut Hyukjae itu masuk.

"Yo~! Staff S Kim Ryeowook."

Hyukjae menyapa walau tahu hasilnya sia-sia. Kim Ryeowook yang berada di ambang pintu, menarik napas dalam, lalu dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kantor.

Penampilan Ryeowook yang mengenakan hoodie hitam-bergaris putih dan celana jins berwarna biru gelap, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak-anak dibandingkan dengan sosoknya yang biasa memakai dasi dan memberikan perintah di restoran.

"Selamat pagi!"

Dengan suara nyaringnya, dia menyapa Donghae. Donghae melepaskan pandangannya dari layar laptop yang sedari tadi dia tatap terus, lalu menoleh ke arah Ryeowook.

"Pagi. _lho_ , bukannya hari ini kau masuk malam?"

"Iya. Tapi, paling tidak daftar pesanan harus sudah jadi hari ini karena besok hari terakhir untuk mengajukan pesanan."

Meski itu pekerjaan manajer, Ryeowook juga diserahi tugas seperti pemesanan bahan konsumsi dan perlengkapan restoran.

"Kuliahnya? Kau bolos?"

"Tidak. Ini kan hari Kamis."

"Oh iya, hari ini kau hanya masuk pagi hari saja, ya?"

"Iya… Ada apa dengan Donghae- _ssi_? Bukankah hari ini libur?"

"Ah, itu, aku datang untuk mengambil mobil, sekalian aku membuat seluruh jadwal. Kemarin aku sudah mengeluarkan jadwal sementara sampai hari Jumat. Seharusnya jadwal itu sudah jadi kemarin, tapi, kau tahu kan kemari itu bukan saat yang tepat untuk bekerja."

"Ya." Ryeowook meringis lebar mengingat huru-hara semalam.

"Oh ya, semalam terima kasih banyak. Aku benar-benar tertolong."

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa flunya sudah membaik? Kelihatannya masih tidak sehat, ya?"

"Ya, sedikit. Masih sedikit pusing. Sejujurnya belum begitu baik. Sebentar lagi aku pulang, kemudian tidur setelah makan."

"Berat ya, menjadi pegawai tetap itu."

"Tapi tidak seberat pegawai paruh waktu yang bekerja di luar jam kerjanya…"

Donghae tersenyum, seketika terbatuk-batuk.

"Tidak apa-apa?

"Ya." Donghae menjawab sambil mengambil napas, "Paru-paruku masih terasa gatal saat bernapas. Badan juga tidak mau menerima rokok."

"Jadi belum merokok satu batang pun?"

Ryeowook melihat ke arah asbak yang kosong yang diletakkan di atas meja kantor dan dia berkata dengan perasaan puas.

Ryeowook tidak suka perokok. Sekalipun itu adalah Kepala Restoran, dia akan memasang wajah tidak suka secara terang-terangan jika ada orang yang merokok di hadapannya.

"Berkat sakit, aku jadi sehat."

"Gunakan saja kesempatan ini untuk berhenti merokok." Ryeowook berkata dengan muka serius pada Donghae yang tertawa sinis.

"Maaf, tapi itu tidak mungkin." Tidak mudah menghentikan kebiasaan yang terus berlanjut sejak masa persiapan kuliah.

"Begitu, ya." Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya. Sepertinya dari awal dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Mau pakai ini?" Donghae bertanya sambil menujuk kursi yang dia duduki.

"Tidak. Aku akan menggunakannya setelah Donghae- _ssi_ selesai.

"Tapi masih tiga puluh menitan lagi."

Ryeowook mengerutkan alis matanya.

"Kalau begitu apa dikerjakan besok saja, ya?"

"Tunggu saja di ruang istirahat."

"Tidak usah. Aku pulang saja."

"Hanya tiga puluh menit saja."

"Ya, tapi kalau pulang aku akan tidur sebentar sampai sore."

Meskipun sedikit curiga terhadap Ryeowook yang memperlihatkan sikap keras kepalanya, Donghae tidak menahan Ryeowook. Lagi pula, wajar saja jika dia mengantuk karena kemarin pemuda itu bekerja sampai lewat pukul satu malam dan besok paginya masuk kuliah.

"Hmm, aku pamit duluan, ok?"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Saat Donghae kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptp. Tiba-tiba dia teringan sesuatu dan memanggil Ryeowook.

"Oh ya, Ryeowook- _ah_ , apa kau punya pengalaman berhalusinasi saat demam?"

"Apa?" dengan ekspresi kebingungan Ryeowook balik bertanya.

"Maksudku, melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak bisa dilihat. Misalnya melihat sosok manusia di dalam ruangan padahal seharusnya hanya ada aku sendiri."

Wajah Ryeowook mendung. "Apa Anda pernah melihatnya?"

Donghae menyesal telah mengungkapkan tentang halusinasi itu. Walau dia mengaku telah melihatnya, tapi tetap saja sulit. Kemungkinan dia hanya akan dianggap tidak waras oleh Ryeowook.

"Hmm… Belum _PERNAH_ melihat…"

 _Sekarang juga MASIH terlihat. Itu lihat! Ada di ruang istirahat. Di belakangmu. Ada, kan?_ Donghae ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu. Tapi kemudian dia berkata dengan ringan,

"Aku demam parah sampai kupikir aku bisa melihat hal-hal semacam itu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat tentang kejadian sebelum dan sesudah naik taksi."

"Jadi Donghae- _ssi_ tidak benar-benar melihatnya?"

"Ya." Donghae mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Bukankan bagus jika tidak melihatnya?"

"Ya, seharusnya begitu. Saat itu kupikir aku akan mati."

"Jika kondisinya seperti itu, pasti. Waktu itu panas Donghae- _ssi_ hampir mencapai 39 derajat, kan? Jika sudah melebihi 40 derajat, ada orang yang melihat halusinasi atau mengigau…"

"Apa aku mengigau?"

"Ya, hampir seperti itu." kata Ryeowook sambil tertawa, lalu dia pamit untuk pulang.

 _Bonus Track_

"Hey, ayo pulang!"

Donghae mengajak bicara Hyukjae yang sedang membaca buku catatan milik staff yang dia pungut di ruang istirahat satu jam setelah percakapan tadi.

"Bukankan tidak boleh berbicara di luar?"

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar pada Donghae, seolah dia bisa menerjang dan memeluk Donghae. Meskipun pendapat mereka berbeda tentang hantu atau halusinasi, rasanya menyenangkan keberadaannya diakui.

Donghae mendecakkan lidah pada dirinya sendiri sebagai hukuman, karena berlaku aneh dengan berbicara kepada si halusinasi yang keberadaannya tidak jelas. Kemudian dia berkata, "Walau di luar, tapi jika di tempat yang tidak ada orang yang mendengar percakapan kita, tidak masalah, kan?"

"Ah, kau benar juga."

"Jadi, ikut atau tidak?"

"Ikut, aku ikut."

Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae sampai di tempat parkir seperti anjing yang senang bermain-main dengan majikannya.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat memegang kenop pintu mobil, lalu dia memperhatikan dengan seksama si halusinasi yang mencoba masuk ke dalam mobil untuk duduk di kursi samping sopir.

"Ada apa?"

Ketika menyadari tatapan Donghae, si halusinasi tertawa kebingungan.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa."

"Oh.. baiklah. Aku akan masuk." Hyukjae pun membuka pintunya.

"Uahh, daebak."

Saat itu juga Donghae bergumam seperti menemukan harta karun yang jatuh dari langit. Saat si halusinasi menarik kenopnya, pintu itu berbunyi dengan indah lalu terbagi menjadi dua. Pintu masih dalam keadaan tertutup. Tapi, pintu itu terbuka nyaris membentur mobil yang ada di sebelahnya saat si halusinasi menekan kenop dengan tangannya. Menundukkan kepala, si halusinasi masuk menerobos pintu yang tertutup dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Daebak, daebak…"

Donghae membungkukkan badan dan mengintip gerakan si halusinasi dari luar jendela.

Setelah merasa bingung karena diperhatikan begitu cermat, si halusinasi menembuskan lengan kirinya melalui pintu yang tertutup, memegang kenop pintu yang terbuka dan menutup pintunya. Mobilnya bergoyang sebentar. Pintu yang tertutup tadi menyatu dengan pintu yang satunya lagi.

Donghae masuk ke mobil setelah si halusinasi dan duduk di kursi sopir. Kemudian dia memutar kunci untuk menyalakan mobil sambil bergumam sendiri.

"Benar-benar ilusi ya. Aku jadi bisa melihat hal ajaib secara gratis. Beruntungnya."

"Huh?"

"Tidak."

Dia memutuskan dalam hati untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh. Donghae menggeser persneling untuk melajukan mobilnya. Mobil yang keluar dari tempat parkir itu berjalan ke arah selatan saat sinar matahari mulai meredup sore itu.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa ke arah sini? Bukannya tadi ingin pulang?" Hyukjae berkata sambil menengok restoran hamburger yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dari pandangannya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Itu, taksi yang semalam pergi ke arah yang berlawanan."

"Oh, mungkin sopirnya tidak tahu jalan pintas. Jika terus pergi ke arah utara, nanti akan tiba di jalur nomor 16 dan dari sana bisa pulang ke rumah. Tapi, arah ke sana itu harus memutar balik jauh sekali dan akan menghabiskan waktu serta bisa terjebak macet. Karena itu, aku selalu mengambil jalan ke selatan dulu, kemudian memotong jalan ke arah barat laut di sepanjang sungai."

"Ohh…" Hyukjae menyetujui perkataan Donghae dan tiba-tiba mengangguk perlahan. "Tapi, taksi kemarin bisa saja tahu jalan pintas, tapi sengaja mengambil jalan yang memutar. Kau tidur sangat pulas kemarin, jadi mungkin sopir taksi itu sengaja mengambil jarak yang jauh. Kebanyakan taksi sepertinya begitu. Padahal jika dia sopir sekitaran sini seharusnya lebih tahu."

"Bisa jadi yang semalam itu hanya taksi yang kebetulan lewat, kan? Mungkin taksi itu baru saja selesai mengantar orang dari daerah lain. Waktu taksi itu akan pulang, dia mengantarku lebih dulu. Jadi, wajar jika tidak tahu daerah sini."

Meskipun Donghae merasa aneh dengan percakapan ini, tanpa memotong percakapannya dia terus berbicara.

"Huh? Tunggu, tunggu. Apa Donghae- _ssi_ tidak ingat kejadian semalam? Taksi itu dari perusahaan lokal. Itu, Ryeowook- _ssi_ , mengecek dan menghubungi taksi lewat telepon. Karena itu, tidak mungkin jika dia kebetulan lewat. Lupa, ya?"

Sementara itu Donghae berdiam diri lalu dia berkata dengan mendesah, "Oh iya, ya."

"Benar sudah ingat?"

"Ya, mungkin."

"Jadi, ingat juga saat Donghae- _ssi_ mulai berkata ingin pulang dengan mengendarai mobil sendiri, orang-orang dengan segera menghentikannya, ingat?"

"Ya, sepertinya."

Donghae mengangguk samar. Hyukjae berkata sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kena tipu sopir taksi, ya?"

"Kena tipu, ya? Haha…"

"Menjengkelkan, ya?"

"Ya, menjengkelkan…"

Sambil menimpali sekenanya, sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam hati Donghae. Jika orang ini hanya halusinasi saja, kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang bahkan ada di dalam ingatannya?

Setelah beberapa saat, Donghae memutar setirnya ke kanan, meninggalkan jalan besar dan memasuki jalan kecil di pinggir sungai. Jalan ini adalah jalan yang menghubungkan dua jalan besar. Mobil yang mengebut tidak hanya sering terlihat pada malam hari, siang pun laju mobil sangatlah cepat. Tapi, bisa-bisa mobil lain sudah berjajar jika menjalankan mobil dengan mematuhi batas kecepatan maksimal dengan alasan bahwa volume kendaraan sedikit. Tanpa sadar bisa saja tiga atau empat mobil sudah antre di belakang. Karena itu, biasanya Donghae selalu menambah kecepatan hingga melampaui batas maksimal. Akan tetapi, kali ini, Donghae mematuhi aturan lalu lintas dan mengemudi dengan hati-hati.

"Ah, jalan ini, ya." Hyukjae bergumam sambil melihat pemandangan dari kaca mobil. "Kemarin siang aku juga lewat jalan ini. Jika lurus terus, itu rumahku."

"Oh, begitu."

"Apartemen kotor, di musim sekarang ini pasti dinding lemari bajunya lembab."

"Kenapa tidak pakai pengusir lembab?"

"Aku sudah memakai dua. Tapi, tidak ada efeknya."

"Kalau begitu coba tiga."

Saat Donghae menjawab dengan singkat, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klakson nyaring dari belakang. Ketika melihat kaca spion, ada truk kecil berwarna putih merayap di belakang mobil Donghae. Setelah itu ada sekitar dua kendaraan lagi yang ada di belakang truk itu. Hyukjae melihat ke belakang dan segera memberi tahu Donghae.

"Kita akan menimbulkan kemacetan jika seperti ini terus."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Tidak menambah kecepatannya?"

Donghae dengan sigap menjawab, "Aku sedang flu. Selain itu, aku tdak ingin terjadi kecelakaan."

"Oh, baguslah."

Truk kecil yang ada di dekat mobil Donghae sekali lagi membunyikan klakson yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Flu yang membuat pusing, ditambah lagi suara klakson yang begitu mengganggu seperti semakin menusuk-nusuk.

"Berisik!"

"Kenapa tidak menepi sebentar dan membiarkan mereka menyalip?"

Donghae melirik ke samping dan menatap si halusinasi.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah melakukan itu dan hasilnya kecelakaan. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak membiarkan mobil bodoh itu menyalip, kau pun–maksudku, pemuda yang bersosok sama sepertimu tidak akan ditabrak dan berakhir dengan tragis. Jadi, mulai sekarang setiap melewati jalan ini sebisa mungkin aku akan membatasi kecepatan mobil dan mematuhi rambu-rambu. Aku akan memaksa mobil di belakangku agar mematuhinya. Hal itulah yang sudah aku putuskan mulai sekarang."

"Daebak!" sambil bertepuk tangan, Hyukjae memuji Donghae. "Mungkin ini hanya karena otakmu meleleh karena demam, tapi apa yang baru saja kau kaakan itu sangat benar. Aku setuju dengan pemikiranmu. Oh ya, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Hyukjae berujar _sok_ sopan.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan jari tengahmu pada mobil yang ada di belakang."

"Tidak masalah!"

Hyukjae langsung menoleh ke sopir truk kecil di belakang dan membentuk tanda vulgar dengan jemarinya.

"Katakan sesuatu juga."

" _Ya_! Truk kecil! _Hey, you_! Kalau mau menyalip, salip saja! Tapi kau tanggung sendiri seandainya sampai menabrak dua-tiga orang."

"Oke, boleh juga."

" _Ya_! Tahu tidak? Kemarin ada mahasiswa bermasa depan cerah yang meninggal karena ada orang yang merasa dirinya adalah _speed star_. Malangnya. Padahal dia hanya ingin meminjam video porno! Pikirkan itu baik-baik!"

"Video porno?" hal itu membuat Donghae tertawa sampai badannya terguncang. "Korban yang berjalan di tengah malam itu mungkin juga ingin meminjam video porno, ya?" Hyukjae kembali ke posisi duduk dan tertawa malu.

"Eh, benar-benar seperti itu, _kok_. Memalukan, sih."

Sambil memandang lurus ke depan, Donghae menyampaikan pesan-pesannya, memarahi si halusinasi.

"Kau ini! Meskipun kau ini halusinasi yang mirip dengan pemuda itu, kau tidak boleh menertawakan orang yang sudah meninggal."

"Aku sudah bilang, ini cerita yang sebenarnya. Dari awal, aku juga sudah bilang, aku bukan halusinasi. Aku memang korban yang asli."

Saat Hyukjae menggerutu, lagi-lagi truk kecil itu membunyikan klakson.

"Berisik! Kujual murah mobilmu ke Rusia! Sekalian jalan di tundra diisi kepiting!"

Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan Hyukjae. "Kau ini, meskipun halusinasi, konyol juga ya. Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Hyukjae."

"Wah, halusinasi ternyata juga punya nama. Padahal aku hanya bercanda, tapi dijawab dengan serius."

"Benar namaku Lee Hyukjae. Jika tidak percaya, coba datang ke kantor plisi dan pastikan sendiri!"

"Nanti saja, ya…"

Meskipun Donghae tidak percaya hal-hal seperti itu, tapi dia bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan jika memang benar namanya Lee Hyukjae.

"Donghae- _ssi_ tidak punya nyali untuk memastikannya, ya?"

Si halusinasi berkata seperti membaca isi hati Donghae.

"Yang kurang dalam diriku itu bukan nyali, tapi waktu. Jika aku bisa punya waktu luang untuk pergi ke kantor polisi, lebih baik aku tidur."

"Ah, _sok_ tegar. _Sok_ kuat."

"Sudah cukup, Lee Hyukjae!"

Donghae berpegang teguh pada prinsip untuk membatasi laju kecepatan mobilnya. Hasilnya, truk kecil di belakangnya menyerah dan tidak terburu-buru lagi.

Mobil Donghae akhirnya melewati tempat kecelakaan dini hari kemarin. Di bawah poster pencarian saksi mata yang terpampang, terhias karangan bunga krisan.

"Kau lihat? Yang tadi?"

Hyukjae mengangguk menimpali pertanyaan Donghae.

"Iya, masih ada orang baik, walau kita tidak tahu siapa mereka. Di dunia ini, ada berbagai macam orang, ya. Ada orang yang menabrak orang lain hingga mati, tetapi ada juga orang yang memberikan karangan bunga."

"Iya. Tapi tetap saja, perasaan pasti tidak enak saat melintas jalan ini. Padahal ini sudah kedua kalinya setelah kejadian itu."

"Ya ampun, waktu itu aku sungguh tersiksa. Apa kau pernah berputar dua setengah kali di udara? Memang tidak sakit, tapi jiwaku sangat terguncang karena ditabrak. Apalagi setelah aku sadar aku sudah terlentang dan tidak bisa menggerakkan badan. Tapi, aku ingin tahu siapa yang sudah membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Yang aku ingat hanya musik murahan omong kosong seperti kentut monster yang diputar dengan volume keras. Getaran musiknya sampai terasa di permukaan jalan. Seandainya aku menemukannya, akan langsung kulumat orang itu."

Hyukjae melakukan gerakan seolah sedang meremas-remas kertas dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, meskipun kau hanyalah halusinasi yang mirip dengan korban, jangan _sok-sokan_ menebak apa yang dialami korban! Sebagai halusinasi, bertindaklah layaknya halusinasi. Sadarlah atas posisimu."

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali. Aku ini, Lee Hyukjae yang asli yang tertabrak sampai meninggal. Aku sendiri tidak percaya, tapi aku sekarang sudah menjadi hantu!"

Donghae mengibaskan tangannya seolah itu hal yang mengganggu.

"Iya, iya."

"Padahal sama sekali tidak paham kan?" Hyukjae mencibir. "Bagaimana jika Donghae- _ssi_ mengakuinya saja? Seandainya aku ini hanya halusinasi, aku hanya akan muncul saat kau demam. Tapi, kau bisa melihatku saat tidak demam seperti sekarang ini, kan? Bukankah akan lebih wajar jika menganggapku sebagai hantu?"

"Tapi…. Masalahnya itu ya…"

Melihat Donghae yang tidak bisa menemukan teori untuk membantahnya membuat Hyukjae semakin merasa menang.

"Bahkan aku sendiri pun terkejut. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi hantu dan bergentayangan di dunia ini. Tapi, jika sudah seperti ini, tidak ada pilihan lagi, kan? Tidak masalah jika aku dibimbing malaikat pencabut nyawa. Tapi, kelihatannya aku melewatkan kesempatan pergi ke surga, jadi aku terikat di bumi dan sekarang aku menjadi seperti ini."

Donghae menghembuskan napas dari hidungnya keras-keras. Kemudian, melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari kemudi dan mengelap keringat telapak tangannya ke celana yang dipakainya. Takut?

"Baik, seandainya aku mengalah dan mengakui bahwa kau adalah hantu yang keluar dari mayat itu, kenapa kau justru menghantuiku? Dalam kasus ini, secara teori aku hanya penemu pertama! Memangnya aku sudah berbuat apa padamu?"

"Kau sudah menciumku! Dengan penuh gairah!"

"…. Bodoh! Itu napas buatan!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Padahal aku hanya bercanda… Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menghantui, tapi, penjahatnya kabur dengan cepat, jadi aku tidak tahu wajahnya. Lagi pula, hanya Donghae- _ssi_ yang bisa melihat dan mendengarku."

"Aku bukan cenayang."

"Pasti bakat tersembunyi telah muncul."

"Aku tidak butuh bakat seperti itu."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, hanya Donghae- _ssi_ yang bisa kumintai tolong."

Donghae bergetar hebat.

"Tidak… Tidak… Aku tidak percaya cerita seperti itu. Kau ini hanya halusinasi. Bukan karena demam tapi karena _shock_ yang terjadi karena kecelakaan itu, aku jadi bisa melihat halusinasimu. PTSD ( _post traumatic stress disorder_ – gangguan stres pascatrauma)? Ya, mungkin penyakit itu. Hari libur berikutnya aku akan pergi ke ahli jiwa lebih dulu dari pada ke kantor polisi."

"Menurutku, aku tidak akan menghilang meskipun kau pergi."

"Aku akan berusaha menghilangkannya dengan obat dan konseling."

"Baiklah… Lakukan saja sesukamu."

Hyukjae menyerah dan menenggelamkan dirinya di tempat duduk.

Setelah jauh melewati TKP, mobil pun menuju ke arah lamu merah dan jalan protokol. Mobil mereka sampai pada barisan terakhir saat mobil berhenti. Mereka menunggu lampu lalu-lintas berganti warna.

"Lagi pula…." Seperti belum cukup bicara, Donghae lantas mulai mengajak berbicara si halusinasi dan mengeluh. "Aku ini benar-benar sibuk. Setiap hari harus bekerja menjual hamburger selama dua belas jam, dari pagi hingga malam. Hari libur yang kumiliki aku gunakan hanya untuk mencuci, potong rambut, dan tidur di kamar. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman lama di hari Sabtu dan Minggu karena aku harus bekerja. Karena terus bekerja, aku tidak punya bahan pembicaraan. Jadi meskipun aku bisa bertemu, percakapan kami tidak akan berlanjut lama. Dan lagi, tanpa sadar hari Natal dan tahun baru tiba, dan aku pun ada di restoran untuk menjual hamburger. Aku, yang hidupnya tidak punya waktu luang ini, tidak mungkin tahu harus berbuat apa walau dimintai tolong oleh korban tabrak lari. Nah, sekarang beri tahu aku. Hantu? Benar-benar hebat! Bahkan terlintas dalam kepalaku bahwa aku akan mati karena terlalu lelah bekerja. Mungkin ini waktunya aku mati karena aku sudah berhalusinasi. Kalau begitu, tak lama lagi aku akan menjadi temanmu. Ayo ita mengakrabkan diri, dan kita akan saling berpegang tangan untuk menaiki tangga menuju surga."

Hyukjae yang diam mendengarkan cerita panjang Donghae akhirnya mulai berbicara. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan Donghae terus-menerus mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Wah, lelah sekali sepertinya."

Donghae berpikiran jika itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia.

"Ya, aku benar-benar lelah. Sampai-sampai demamku kambuh lagi."

"Jangan sampai kecelakaan, ya!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi sampai rumah."

"Hmm… Aku…"

"Apa?"

"Besok aku akan pulan ke rumah. Aku ingin bicara dengan orang tuaku, menyuruh mereka jangan hawatir meskipun aku sudah meninggal."

"Orang tuamu bisa melihatmu, memang?"

Di dalam kepala Donghae terbayang sebuah judul 'Halusinasi: Pulang ke Rumah', kemudian dia menaikkan sudut bibirnya, seolah menyindir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin saja orang yang memiliki hubungan darah denganku bisa melihatku. Seperti hubungan batin antara orang tua dan anak. Sekali ini, aku akan pulang."

"Tidak kembali juga tidak apa-apa." Hyukjae berpura-pura tidak mendengar lantas lanjut bercerita. "Ya karena itulah, besok aku akan pergi dari pagi. Karena itu jangan terkejut jika nanti kau bangun dan tidak melihatku."

"Aku akan lebih terkejut jika aku melihatmu. Lagi pula, aku akan keluar rumah paling lambat pukul lima pagi. Tidak salah lagi akulah yang akan bangun dulu."

"Ah… kau ini pekerja keras ya. Suami idaman sekali, kelak."

"Terima kasih."

Lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. Dari lampu lalu lintas, Donghae berbelok ke kiri dan memasuki jalan protokol. Lalu, sopir truk kecil yang sedari tadi terus menempel tampak lega, dia menyalip Donghae menggunakan jalur cepat, melaju meninggalkan jalanan.

Melihat mobil putih putih yang terlihat semakin kecil itu, Hyukjae berbisik,

"Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda rasa bersalah dari truk putih itu. Apa dia tidak merasa jika dirinya yang salah?"

"Di jalanan , semua orang seperti itu." jawab Donghae lalu dia menjauhkan kakinya dari pedal gas yang tadi diinjaknya.

 _Bonus Track_

 _Tbc._

 ** _Oh iya ketinggalan, sebenernya lagi banyak asupan, jadinya pengen nistain haehyuk lag di rating Mi, tapi ku masih malas narasiinnya. Mungkin lain kali ku akan luangin waktu buat nistain mereka. Lol._**

 ** _Byeeee. Terimakasih sudah membacaa~_**

 ** _Michiko Yuki (Sky Yuu)_**


End file.
